Jewels of the Elements
by Whitehair-Dogears
Summary: PG 13 for later blood and violence. might turn R. Genki is now 18, and his little sister finds a way back to the monster world. What happens when everything you once knew has changed for the better without you?
1. Sister

  


_**Chapter 1: Sister**_

  


Disclaimer: I really really really wish I owned Monster Rancher. I MISS YOU!!!!!!!! 

  


A/N: I came up with this story a while ago. As with all my stuff, I forgot to post it! Anyway, this is out of the ordinary. IT'S SERIOUS! *cue dramatic music* Anycow, This is an interesting story, no matter how stupid it may seem right now.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Genki."

The eighteen year old turned to see an old friend. 

"Moochi!"

The little monster smiled, "You remember me, chi. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Gods, how long has it been?"

"Too long, chi. There are many things that have happened that you don't know about, chi. We need you Genki. We all do."

Suddenly, Moochi disappeared.

"Moochi? Moochi?!"

"Just when I thought I had finally understood you, little human. Won't you be happy when you get back home. It's wonderful now."

Genki just stared at the monster in front of him. 

"Tiger..."

Tiger laughed, "You act as though you haven't seen me in a century. You'll be home soon Genki. Back where you belong. Back with Holly."

Genki didn't say anything, but turned rose red.

Tiger laughed again, even though it was very uncharacteristic of him. 

"I'll see you soon Genki," he said as he too disappeared.

"Tiger!"

"I don't see why you're so worked up about him," someone replied.

Genki turned around.

"Hare!"

"Hi Genki. Haven't seen you in a while. You should see the village. They used my brilliant mind to design it!" Hare said, laughing insanely. Genki shook his head and laughed as well. 

"So, they rebuilt the village, did they?"

"Yeah, and its wonderful. Nowadays it's so peaceful. You really need to see it. Well, adios! See ya soon Genki!" Hare shouted with a mysterious gleam in his eye as he disappeared as well.

"Hare..."

"Golem thinks Genki should be happy. Genki will be coming back soon."

"Golem. How are you?" Genki asked.

"Golem happy. Golem will see Genki very soon!" he said as he disappeared.

"Golem."

"Hiya Genki! Suezo's here!"

Genki turned towards him.

"Wow, surprisingly enough, I've actually missed you."

Suezo stuck his tongue out, "Nice to see you too. Anyway, Genki, Holly needs you. So, come soon! You'll know what I mean when you see us. See you later Genki!"

Suezo was gone. Genki was starting to get mad. Why were his friends disappearing like that? 

"Genki..."

He immediately turned to see Holly standing there. 

"Holly."

"Genki... come back Genki. I need you. Come back to me."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Genki slammed the alarm clock with a fist. What kind of dream was that?

He rolled off his bed and hit the floor. He threw his sweat soaked blanket off and grabbed a random shirt and pair of shorts. They happened to be a white t-shirt and orange shorts.

He pulled on the clothes over his rubber ducky boxers. He rubbed his hair and then let it fall. He grabbed a hat and his bookbag on his way out of the room. He slung the bag onto his shoulders and then put on the hat. He put it on back wards and pulled some of his unruly brown hair out the small hole. He grabbed a box of cupcakes on his way out the apartment. His mother was already at work and always left him something to eat on the table. Usually, it was junk food.

He paused at the entrance and decided to take his skates. He grabbed them, pulled them on, and then shot out of the apartment. He skated the hallway and then grinded down the rails of the stairs. 

Genki zoomed out of the apartment building, and into the streets of Tokyo. 

Genki had just finished high school and was still trying to get into a college. No one had excepted him yet, so he had plenty of free time. He was meeting his little sister in the park today, though, so he did have to wake up early. 

His sister had gone to Kyoto for a school trip and had stayed there for a week. Her class was coming back this morning and since their mother was at work he had to pick her up. The reason he had all his stuff with him was he had been planning a road trip with a couple of friends and today was the day they were leaving. He was to drop off his sister at the apartment and then go to McDonald's. He was meeting them there.

Genki saw the bus at the park and slowed down. He stopped next to the bus and watched all the kids come out. His sister was the last one off the bus. A daton was with her. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: I **DO **have the second chapter, but because I'm evil I'm not gonna post it until I get 5 reviews. I'm being lenient! I could've been really evil and make it ten! Mainly because I know I am not going to get that many. ^_^ 


	2. Red

  


Disclaimer: I OWN MONSTER RANCHER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (gets taken away in a straight jacket.)

  


A/N: I got a lot of reviews. Surprise Surprise. People actually liked the story! I hope to put up some of my insane ones soon. Anymoo, now with the fic!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 2: Red**_

  


Genki paused and stared at his sister and the daton. The daton shook wildly, sending droplets of water everywhere. No one except Genki and his sister seemed to noticed. 

"Achika, over here!" he shouted. His sister looked up and smiled. 

"Come on," she said waving the daton over to her brother. Achika smiled broadly and shoved her way through the crowd of kids. She reached her brother and hugged him.

"Konnechi-wa Genki!" she shouted. 

"Konnechi-wa Achika. Who's your friend?" he asked, trying not to sound weird.

Her eyes widened, "You can see him?"

"You mean the daton standing next to you?"

Achika nearly jumped, "You _can_ see him! Wow bro! No one else seems to see him!"

"I told you he would be able to see me. He has been to our world and he even saved it from Moo. Your brother is a legend," the daton said quietly.

"Oh! Genki, this is Red. Red of the Lightening," Achika said quickly. 

"Red of the Lightening? Do you know Tiger of the Wind?"

Red smiled mischievously, "You could say we are brothers. Now, listen you two, we need to get to your house immediately."

"Why?" Achika asked. 

"Trust me. We need to go now."

Genki took one look at Red's face and forgot about the road trip. This daton and that dream were no coincidence. 

"Sis, you got your skates?" Genki asked.

"No, their at home."

Genki sighed. He gave his back pack to Red, who shrugged it on and found out it fit perfectly, as Genki picked up Achika. 

"Piggyback ride!" he shouted as he skated pass the crowd and out of the park. He got to the apartment building and ran up the stairs with his skates on, the elevators were out of order for some reason. 

When they got to their floor, Genki flew out of the stairway and straight into the apartment. He skidded to a stop and dumped his sister on the floor. He took off his skates but didn't leave them at the entrance. Instead, he attached them to his book bag, which he grabbed from Red. Achika grabbed her skates and did the same. 

"Whoa wait. Who said you could come along?" Genki asked her.

"Who said we were going anywhere?" Red asked.

"I thought I was going back," Genki replied immediately, before his sister could say anything.

"Yes, but she's coming with," Red replied calmly.

"The monster world is dangerous! She is not coming!" Genki shouted as he ran into his room. He got out the old Monster Rancher Game and put it into his Playstation. He had everything with him and put in the disk. He watched the familiar opening sequence as Red and Achika ran in. 

"She has to come with us! You don't understand yet! She's our last hope!"

"She's not going! I was her age when I went, and I was nearly killed many times!"

"You have the wrong game bro!" Achika yelled. Both Red and Genki shut up as she got up and switched the disks. She put in the newest Monster Rancher Game which was not even out yet.

"I became the Monster Champ while I was in Kyoto. I know as much as you do about monsters bro. Please, let me come with. You and Red can protect me while we're there," Achika begged as the opening sequence ended. Genki turned towards the game and entered the shrine. He put in the extra disk and watched as his controller began to glow. 

"UNLOCK!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Guess what happens next? I got the third chappie, but I feel evil so I'll wait two more days before putting it up. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why was that funny?

  


Review or else I will kill you! Or maybe I'll just send the most annoying thing on the planet to your house. That's RIGHT! Censors!


	3. Holly

  


Disclaimer: I still don't own monster rancher... But I DO own Monster Rancher 2!

  


A/N: HULLO! Thank you all who have reviewed so far. Some of you have written some great fanfics! Anyway, this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer, but I decided to be mean! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops... anycow, ON WITH THE FIC!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 3: Holly**_

  


Holly sat in a hammock and watched the clouds go by. Ever since the village had been rebuilt, Holly kept watch over the ranch. She helped raised the monsters for the tournaments that were held all over the world. The strongest monster on the ranch, Suezo, helped Holly keep tabs on all the monsters. She missed the others a lot.

Tiger got reunited with Gray Wolf. They went off together and started to rebuild their pack. They were now off somewhere, probably in the north.

Hare met up with a couple of old friends, and relatives, then went south. He was now running a very successful casino.

Golem found Undine and decided to stay with her at her lake. Holly had never seen him so happy.

Moochi was still in the village, but he stayed mainly to himself. He hardly ever came to the ranch, he was always reminded of Genki.

Genki... Lately she had been having a dream in which Genki came back and he stayed. He stayed with her. Nothing was ever going to separate them ever again...

"Miss Holly, Miss Holly!" two young ones yelled.

Holly sat up slightly and saw it was Darren and Mamoru, the troublemakers. She smiled to herself as they ran up to her.

"What is it this time?" she asked calmly, ready to listen to one of the boys' stories. They scrambled up to the hammock and began talking at the same time. Holly looked at them with hopelessness as she tried to sort through the jumbled words.

"We were at the river-" Darren started.

"By the mountains-" Mamoru continued.

"I was looking into the river-"

"I was playing with Pebble-"

"Then Pebble fell in-"

"And we fished him out-"

"AND WE FOUND A MYSTERY DISK!" they shouted at the same time.

"Really?" she asked using her usual polite tone.

Mamoru handed her the disk which Pebble, a Rock hound, had been carrying. It was a strange mystery disk, a lot like the one Genki had been unlocked from. Genki...

Holly looked down at the boys, "All right. What a find. If it's a good monster maybe I'll allow you two to raise it. What do you two think?"

The boys looked at each other and then ran off screaming and jumping. Holly smiled and then walked over to a Hound Saurian. (A/N: a zuum/tiger for those who don't know! ^.^)

"Hey Mako. We're going to town today. The boys found a mystery disk."

"They did something useful, did they? Surprise surprise," Mako replied with a laugh. Holly laugh with him lightly and then climbed onto his back. Mako was the way into town.

The ride to town was slow and pleasant, not at all the way things were when Genki came along. The only stops they made were to say hello to some neighbors.

Mako was fast, faster then most monsters, but he didn't let it go to his head. He was just yet another of the monsters on Holly's ranch.

As soon as they reached town they noticed that there was a buzz of excitement. The tournament was being held this week and today was the fight for the monsters in level A. There would be some great matches. 

"Maybe we should watch after we find out what's in the disk?" Mako asked, nearly pleading. Holly smiled. Mako was level S but always loved to see a good fight.

"Maybe, if the monster isn't something like a Baku," was the girl's reply as they stopped in front of the shrine. Chaille (A/N: I never played the first game!) walked out of the shrine and bowed to Holly as a greeting. 

"Hello Miss Holly!"

"Hello Chaille. A mystery disk was found in the river today and I was asked to unlock it. May I?" she asked kindly.

"Of course Miss Holly! Unfortunately, I have to take care of some business at Parepare. I'll be back soon but if you really wish to see what monster it holds, you can do it now, all right? I'll see you soon!" she said as she walked away. Holly just watched her go. 

"Well, miss, are we going to unlock it?" Mako asked with a smile and a laugh.

Holly snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry Mako, let's go in."

They entered the shrine and walked down a seemingly endless corridor with many murals. Holly passed by without looking at them but Mako would stop every once in a while. This was, after all, the story of his past.

Mako paused at a certain mural when he realized Holly was in it. With her was a Hare, a Tiger with a scar across his face, a Golem, a Moochi, a Suezo, and a human boy. Mako had heard of the terrible horror filled quest that she had taken to stop Moo, but she had never mentioned the boy. He couldn't help but wonder why. 

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they came to a large room with four pillars. 

"Here," Holly said giving the disk to Mako, "Put it in the center."

Mako walked over to the center of the pillars where a blue circle of light flowed from. He gently placed the disk on the pillar of light as Holly prepared to awaken the monster within. 

Mako walked back over to Holly and watched as she pushed down on a slate.

"Unlock."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: I know this is a semi-cliffie, but I couldn't help it! Anyway review! I'll get the fourth up as soon as possible, but I'm kind of depressed right now and I'm not even sure if I can write right now :'( ANYWAY! BYES! 

  



	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: THEY STOLE IT FROM ME I SWEAR! no... wait... they didn't... DON'T SUE ME! All I have is my cat!

  


A/N: Hewwo! I got a lot more reviews then I ever thought I would! THANK YOU ALL! I spent an hour listening to a mixed tape with bands like Tenacious D, Weezer, and The Beatles. (along with bands like Jars of Clay!) Then I took an hour to play with my little Sango. She's soooooo cute! I'm feeling HAPPY! _ Oh, and I decided to be evil again in this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am a goddess! 

*random guy in the backround* No you're not! 

SHUT UP! Anyshoe, enjoy!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 4 : Introductions**_

  


Achika nearly screamed. It felt like she was being sucked into a black hole. Genki and Red on the other hand, were perfectly calm. As if getting sucked into a TV was something that happened everyday.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get swallowed in. All she knew was that she had her bookbag. Suddenly, the feeling of being dragged forward stopped. She opened her eyes in enough time to see the ground rush up and smack her in the face. Just when she thought the pain was over, Genki and Red landed on her.

Achika started shouting random curses at the two before she realized there was a girl with brown hair and a Hound Saurian staring at her. Genki got up and helped his sister up as Red tried to gain his bearings. He hated traveling between the two worlds, even though he had only done it twice.

Genki brushed himself off and then looked at the two by the door. He felt his heart stop and his breath slow. 

"Holly," he whispered as Achika began beating Red over the head with her bookbag.

"You never told me that I was going to be sucked into the TV!"

"I came out of your TV! How the hell did you expect us to get in? Not only that, but you never asked!"

"WHAT?!" Achika shouted. Red's statement brought a whole new batch of beatings. Now, she was using her skates.

"AHHHH! GET HER AWAY FROM ME GENKI!" Red shouted as he ran around the shrine. 

Genki was snapped roughly out of his thoughts as an abused Red and a pissed-off Achika ran passed. He grabbed his sister's shirt and lifted her into the air. 

"Knock it off. He's right. You never asked!" Genki said as he smacked upside the head while holding her at arm's length. 

Achika growled at Genki and stopped when she realized that the brown-haired girl and the Hound Saurian were still standing there.

"Oh. Ohayo! Who are you?" she asked as her brother dumped her on the floor. She jumped back up and started to beat on him. 

Holly laughed. She was surprised she had found her voice. When she first saw Genki she was half surprised. It was then that she realized she was actually expecting him.

"Ohayo! My name is Mako and this is my trainer Holly. You three just came out of that disk, right?" 

Red smiled, "Yeah! How are you Mako? How's the ranch?"

Mako stared at him and then realized he knew the daton. The bright red lightening bolt upon his back sort of gave him away.

"Oh! You freakin' mutt! Where have you been?" Mako asked as the two monsters completely ignored the three humans.

"Genki..."

"Holly..."

"Who the hell are you?" Achika interrupted. She had gathered her scattered belongings off the floor and was now trying to figure out who this woman was.

"This is... Holly. I met her the first time I came here," Genki answered absentmindedly. Achika looked at her brother and then at Holly.

"Oh, so this is the girl you always talked about. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Achika said with a sly smile. 

Genki turned a very lovely shade of crimson as Holly turned around so they wouldn't see her blushing. 

"You should come with us to the ranch," she said softly.

Genki nodded mutely. Red and Mako agreed readily, but Achika hesitated. 

"I still have this disk... Shouldn't we see what it has on it?" Achika said looking at the Playstation disk in her hand.

"It's probably just another Moochi," Genki and Holly said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. 

Red, Mako, and Achika just ignored them.

"I hate to say it but I agree with the humans. It's probably just another Moochi," was Mako's reply.

"I'm not sure Mako. When she put in the normal disk I came out. That is like a mystery disk but it's different then the one Genki had when he first came here. I say we should try it," Red responded as Genki and Holly decided to join the conversation. 

"Why not? Achika always wanted a monster," Genki answered.

Holly prepared the machine once more and Achika put the disk in it's place. They stood a step behind Holly as she pushed down on the slate. 

"Unlock."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


What kind of monster will come out of the disk? Will it be a new breed of monster? Or, Will it be just another monster? Find out in the next chapter of Jewels of the elements!

  


...

  


...

  


BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god... I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! I just can't take stuff like that seriously! *wipes eyes* Oh geez that was great! By the by, in the next two or three chapters you will find out why Red went to the human world and why Genki and Achika needed to go to the monster world. Anyfoot, REVIEW!!!!!!!! OR ELSE! I honestly have no idea what the hell the or else is, but it will be something very BAD! I think... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Yuri

Disclaimer: I used to own Monster Rancher but I sold it. Yeah that's what happen... ACK! The slimiest things on the planet! LAWYERS! Run away! *runs*

  


A/N: YAHOO! CHAPPIE 5! How come I'm the only one who seems excited? *sniffle* I feel so alone! Any... I'm running out of ideas for this, this chapter brings in a monster. The question is... What kind of monster is it? 

What are you looking at me for? Read the chapter!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 5: Yuri**_

  


The gentle breeze that drifted through the shrine picked up and became a powerful gust as the disk glowed blue. The disk began to spin. It started slowly and picked up speed. Soon, the disk seemed to dissolve and then pull itself back together into a small glowing red ball. Two waves appeared onto the ball and turned into wings. Two arms formed along with two legs. A head appeared along with two horns and a tail. The monster crumpled into a heap and laid still as the wind died down.

Everyone stared at her as she got up slowly. She stared at her clawed hands and looked at herself. It was as though she couldn't believe that she had been awaken. 

Achika stopped just staring at the monster and ran up to her.

"Ohayo friend! My name is Achika! What's yours?"

"My name is Yuri. Are you my trainer?"

Achika smiled, "I should be! I'm the monster champ!"

Genki rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "What monster type are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Yuri asked, sweat dropping. 

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm a Pixie/Phoenix!" she replied with a smile. Everyone tripped.

"There is no way! Pixies can't be mixed with the Phoenix!" Mako shouted.

"Heh heh. You should be right but it's true. You see, I was one of the first experiments," she said calmly.

Everyone just looked at her as though birds came flying out of her butt. (A/N: I _was_ going to type something different, but I didn't want to offend anyone!)

"I'm going to have to explain this, aren't I?" she said, once again sweat dropping. Everyone nodded slowly.

Yuri sighed, "It's not like they took one shot and got a phoenix. There were several different tries, and only three produced monsters. Me, my brother Ange, and the Phoenix. Ange is a Hare/Phoenix. Unfortunately, we were in the battle against Moo, but I guess we won! So, why have I been awakened from my long slumber?"

"Because you were in the disk..." Achika replied a little absentmindedly.

"You didn't know I was in the disk? Oh hell!" she said as she stepped of the platform. She looked down at Red. 

"Ha ha. Who's the runt? For that matter who are the rest of you?" Yuri asked.

"The runt's name is Red," Red replied with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Name's Genki."

"Yo! I'm Mako."

"My name is Holly."

"What are you guys doing? Why did you guys unlock me?"

Mako looked at Holly, Holly eyed Genki, Genki glared at Achika, and Achika scowled at Red.

"What?" Red asked as Genki started to glare at him. 

"You're the one who got us here. So, why are we here Red?" Genki asked as Achika looked at Yuri. There was something familiar about her...

"It's a rather long explanation. I'd rather explain it at the ranch," he said with a cheesy smile that made it seem like he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"There is no need for an explanation. We will kill you here and now!" an Evil Hare said as he walked towards them. Everyone was taken back by his bluntness but it didn't take long for the monsters to realize he wasn't kidding.

"Are you the only one? How pitiful! This will be an easy fight," Mako said as him and the two others prepared to fight.

"You think I'm the only one? Come forth, Garrone!" he shouted as parts of the roof began to fall in. A giant monster stormed in. It was strange and new. It looked like a Golem, but parts of it showed purple, and it had wings that were black and white.

"What is that?" Mako asked as the three humans behind them went further away from the Golem. 

"It's Garrone, a Golem/Moo. Nearly the same story as mine, but unlike me, he has Moo's thirst for power. We should be able to defeat him," Yuri replied as Garrone smashed his fist into the ground in front of the them. The force of the blow nearly threw the six goodies into the mural tunnel, but Yuri and Red stood their ground. Mako nearly fell, but after regaining his balance, he got back up and stood his ground. Genki and Achika pulled on their skates and stood in front of Holly.

"Garrone will never be defeated!" he yelled as he drew back his hand.

"Attack now!" Yuri yelled as she rushed forward.

"Lightening storm!" Red yelled as blue electricity gathered in his horns. He concentrated and then released the powerful blast. Garrone got hit straight on as Yuri flew above him.

"Fire Blast!" she cried as the giant flaming ball smashed directly into Garrone. (A/N: I know this is probably not the name of the attack, but I was too lazy to look it up. Same thing with Ice Blast.) 

"Ice Blast!" Mako yelled as the icicles that formed inside his mouth were fired into Garrone.

The Golem/Moo stopped in his tracks and fell. He didn't turn into a lost disk, he was just knocked cold. 

"You defeated Garrone! We'll be back you'll see!" the Evil Hare screamed as he dragged away Garrone.

"Okay. That was weird. Can someone please explain this to me?" Achika said as the monsters relaxed.

"Ice Blast? I thought only Tigers knew that," Yuri said as the monsters completely ignored the humans.

"Well I am half Tiger. I'm not sure exactly how I learned it, but I did. Hey, Red, what was that attack? I've never seen it before."

"Did you like it? I learned it while I was in the human world. Achika helped me," Red replied with a huge smile. 

"That was awesome! I mean that was way more powerful then the usual lightening and bolt attacks. Geez that was awesome. We should go to the ranch now and see what's going on. You have a lot of questions to answer," Mako said as the monsters began to walk out of the shrine.

"So, Holly, what do you see in my bro? I mean, he's a jerk," Achika asked as the humans started to walk out of the shrine. 

"I-I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh come on. You know you want my bro. Come on admit it. You liiiiiike him," was the reply as Genki suddenly grabbed Achika's book bag. He picked her up and bopped her on the head. 

"Shut up Achika. Just shut up."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It just occurred to me that no one has guessed where I got the name Achika from. I think I'll do a mini contest! If someone can guess where I got it from I'll give them a very funny omake of this story! It is from an anime. A quite famous one at that... The first person to guess gets an omake, the next five, who get it right, will get short teasers of later chapters. I guess... Oh, well. Any... all you have to do to win the contest is review! And... uh... give me your e-mail address... So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	6. Explanation

Disclaimer: I own a cat, some lint, and giant pieces of plastic that move on their own. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

  


A/N: Who ha! I have a grand prize winner! Whoo hoo! I still need five runners up though. *sweat drop* Congrats Martial Arts Master! 

  


This chapter explains the basic story line! Now everyone will know what the hell is happening! YAY! Oh, thanks for the reviews all! LOVE & PEACE! (been watching too much Trigun!)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 6: Explanation_**

  


Achika was laying on the hammock Holly had been laying on before this whole mess started. Red was laying beside the hammock while Holly and Genki caught up. Holly and Genki were sitting underneath a nearby tree, talking quietly about stuff. Yuri leaned against a sleeping Mako who was taking a mid-day nap. She was about to join him in the recesses of quiet slumber. Things were peaceful and wonderful. 

The sky turned red and Achika heard screaming. She sat up and watched as everyone was killed right before her eyes by some unknown monster. He stayed in the shadows and did not reveal his face. She couldn't even tell what his silhouette looked like. 

Then she woke up. She sat up and found herself soaked in her own sweat. Her long black hair, which was usually up in a pony tail, fanned out and circled her body. She felt cold, so cold. 

"What's bothering you Achika?" Red asked.

She looked at him and realized she had never seen the daton sleep.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

It had been two days since they left the ranch. Red had explained to them that a new threat was coming to the monster world. It had to deal with a very powerful monster that no one knew. Unlike Moo, he did not sent out monsters to get mystery disks. No, this monster was different. He wanted to kill everyone. He had a few loyal followers, and all of them were very powerful. Garrone was actually the weakest of his little group. They had run into him yesterday. He injured Yuri bad and Mako had been locked unconscious. Red had pulled off a win after Genki and Achika had distracted Garrone. With his back turned Red was able to fire a very powerful ice attack that had been turned into water by a fire attack from Yuri. Garrone fell hard. The Evil Hare that seemed to always be with him, once again dragged away Garrone. They were going to fight him again, but this time they had to kill him. Otherwise they would be killed.

Yuri explained that each time Garrone, or any of the others went back, they would become more and more powerful. They would keep returning until they would kill them. He had nearly killed Yuri last time and this time he might actually do it. 

Everyone was worried about Yuri. She had fallen unconscious after the battle and had not awoken since. Her wounds seemed to be healing but no one was quite sure. All they knew was that her heart was still beating. 

"Listen Achika. What are you going to do when this is all over?" Red asked suddenly.

Achika tilted her head and replied slowly, "I don't know. I was kind of hoping that I could stay here. It's wonderful here. All the monsters and the happy happy people who work with them. The trees in the forest outside, a world untouched by pollution or noise. I would love to just live here." 

"But what about your family?"

"Genki has been the only one to take care of me. My mom is constantly working and the rest of my family, my aunts and uncles, have never even tried to see me. I've been alone for a long time. So, I don't mind being here. I definitely wouldn't mind staying."

"You should go back to sleep little human. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Red. How will we defeat this new monster?"

Red swished his tail and looked at the moon, "As you know, everything is made out of elements. Well, there are about eight jewels out there each empowered with a different element. Lightening, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Metal, Shadow, and Light. I already have one. The element jewel of Lightening has been implanted into my body. That is why I have that damned red scar of a lightening bolt upon my back. We must find the other six. Tiger of the Wind, Pyro of the Flame, Ruko of the Water, Burrow of the Earth, Cal of Shadows, Satyr of Metal, and Seto of Light. They hold the other jewels but do not realize it. They feel their titles come from the way they are, but it is because of who they are that they have the jewels. You see, the jewels choose their master. After we find these sacred stones, we must use their power to kill this new threat to the monster world. Otherwise we are doomed to die horrible deaths. I fear for you Achika."

"Why?"

"It is plain that you can see with clear eyes, but I believe you can see more then just what is in front of you. I believe you can see destiny's path and the road to take. You may choose the road that ends your life to save the others."

"And if I did Red?" she asked seeing a pain etch itself into the daton's face.

"I would miss you dearly. Now sleep. Tomorrow we shall have to travel north to find Tiger. He should be the closest."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: See. I haven't forgotten anyone from the original! Tiger will be one of the main characters and will join the group! WHO HA! The next chapter is gonna be kind of confusing. I'm sending out a warning now. Review!

  


  



	7. Oden

Disclaimer: If I owned Monster Rancher I wouldn't be wondering what the heck happened in the second season!

  


A/N: Chappie SEVEN!!!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! HAPPINESS! Thanks for all the reviews. I feel LOVE!!!!!! I hope this chapter doesn't royally suck! Read!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 7: Oden**_

  


Genki yawned and stretched. It was the next morning and the team was ready to go! Ish.

The wonderful smell of oden at eleven in the morning was a blessing to him. Before he came to the monster world for the first time, he ate TV dinners and toast. He had never had a home cooked meal. The first time Holly ever cooked for them he was so happy to get a truly decent meal for once. He never complained about the food, except for when they didn't have any. Now, he was happy to be eating Holly's soup once again. 

Genki sat up and looked over to see who was around the stew. Red, Mako, and Holly were sitting by the boiling pot, Achika was still sleeping, and Yuri was no where to be seen. 

He walked over to them and took a seat next to Holly. The slightest of smiles stretched across his face.

"Feels like old times huh?" he asked as she handed him a bowl.

"Yeah. I miss the whole group. You know, Moochi complaining how hungry he always was, Golem quiet but strong, Suezo always complaining about Moochi's complaining, Hare and Tiger arguing with each other before they even woke up. I miss that a lot."

"Tiger? Tiger of the wind?" Red asked.

Holly and Genki looked over at him, "Yeah."

"Do you guys know where he is?!" Red asked jumping to his feet. 

Genki looked at Holly, "Do you?"

"Not really. He just told me that him and his pack were going north." 

"Good. That's the direction we're going to go in," Red replied with a huge smile on his face. 

"Are you always like this or is it just Tiger who's always serious?" Genki asked as he slurped up some soup.

"He's always like this. He's only serious when it's needed," was the unexpected reply from Mako.

"What? I don't see what's wrong with not liking to be serious unless the occasion arises. Give me some more oden."

Holly smiled and poured him a second serving as Yuri landed next to Mako. 

"Oooooooo, FOOD! Please serve me?!" Yuri asked with old-fashioned puppy dog eyes.

Holly poured her a bowl as red finished his. He licked his lips with a smile and looked over at Mako who hadn't eaten a thing. 

"Where have you been Yuri?" Genki asked as Holly poured yet another bowl for the savage pigs she was feeding. 

Yuri stuffed her face and didn't reply until she finished her bowl. She offered her bowl to Holly, who filled it and handed it back. 

"I was scouting the area to see where the nearest village was. I found the ruins of a village to the north. From the look of it, it seems that Tigers attacked it."

Everyone, except for the still sleeping Achika, looked at her in surprise.

"Tigers?" Red asked.

"Yes. A very powerful group too. No single monster could have caused that much damage. Not even the demon we have to face could do that."

"It couldn't have been Tiger. No way. He wouldn't have done that," Genki mumbled as Holly nodded her head in agreement.

"You humans act like you know what that monster thinks. Tiger of the Wind has always been known for the fact he killed humans without mercy," Mako muttered as he finally started to eat.

Red glared at Mako, "I know that beast. He would not be so cruel as to kill humans that did not mistreat monsters. He has fought for nothing but freedom from humans. He has become wiser since his encounter with the boy who had clear eyes. Tiger is not the fool he once was. Can I have some more oden?"

Holly served him as Achika finally woke up. She yawned, stretched, and laid back down. She snuggled back under the blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

Genki rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Achika suddenly sat up and looked at everyone. Everyone except for Red ignored her. She looked around in something of a panic and then yelled, "GET DOWN!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Now that's a cliffie. What will happen to our heroes in the next chapter? Don't just sit there! REVIEW!!!! Give me some inspiration to post this faster!

  


  



	8. The Great Den

Disclaimer: Seeing as how poor I am, I sincerely doubt I own Monster Rancher. (or any of the animes I stole... um... "borrowed" names from)

  


A/N: I didn't get any reviews.... *cries softly* Oh well! HAPPINESS! Okay. I know I said Tiger was going to be in this, but...... Had ya going there didn't I? Even if I didn't I at least tried! Trust me though. Tiger plays one of the most important parts in the next chapter. I promise. Anyway, FYI, this chapter is long! I would say it was the longest I have ever written but that would be a lie. The longest chapter I have ever written was easily eight pages long. Of course the only person that knows about this story lives in FL. Whoops! I went on a rant! Read the chapter!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 8: The Great Den**_

  


Everyone turned towards Achika. Her face remained panic-stricken as she scrambled up and stuffed her feet into her skates. Red stood up on all fours, turned towards the direction that Achika was staring at, and nearly fell from pure surprise. The hill that ended the meadow they had rested in was covered with a growling army of Tigers. 

Most of them were males, but a few females and a motley crew (A/N: good band) of first years were thrown into the mess. A large Grey Wolf stood in front of the rabble. One of his eyes were scarred over and he was missing half of his right horn. A second year Tropical Dog (A/N: Plant/Tiger) stood next to him. The Grey Wolf growled at a few of the Tigers behind him. Five of them broke away from the main group and immediately ran towards the little group of six.

They paused a few yards away and a Rock Hound stepped towards the little group. 

"Who are you?" he yelled.

Genki stood up and yelled the reply, "We are travelers."

"Foreigners are not welcomed here," growled a Datonare. 

"We did not mean to tread on your land," Holly said.

"Fools. We do not own this land. He does," a Terror Dog (Tiger/ Monol) replied as he pointed at the large Grey Wolf.

"Is that Lord Ginta?" Red asked.

Everyone, including the five Tigers, turned towards Red in surprise. 

"Lord Ginta of the Northern Mountains? Yes, that is who he is," hissed a Hare Hound (okay this one's obvious). 

"May we speak with him? We are seeking Tiger of the Wind," Red replied with a half decent smile.

The Noble (Tiger/ Gali) that was with the five tigers, nodded. He looked towards Lord Ginta and howled. Lord Ginta glared down at him, then nodded slowly. 

"He says he has been expecting you, Red of the Lightening."

Red smiled as everyone looked at him in surprise.

The team followed the Noble to Lord Ginta.

Red bowed in a formal greeting and politely said, "Hullo great Lord of the Northern Mountains. I have heard word that Tiger of the Wind may be passing through your territory."

Lord Ginta studied the humans that came with him, "Since when have you traveled with such disgusting creatures?"

His voice sounded like brittle bones breaking. The three humans shuddered.

"They are helping me gather the jewels. _He_ has reawakened and is now stronger then Moo."

"It is not possible. I thought they destroyed his lost disk."

"Nope. Humans are not highly intelligent. Especially this seer," Red replied pointing at Achika.

"WHAT?!" she shouted as Genki held her back.

Lord Ginta glared at them, and then laughed.

"We have a human seer in our midst, and she's funny. Come, you will stay at our den tonight."

"But it's morning..." Genki trailed off, obviously thinking way too hard for his tiny brain.

"By the time we get to the den it will be dusk," Red replied, with a sly smile. Lord Ginta sent up a bone chilling howl. At once, every single last one of the Tigers turned and ran. Yuri and Mako ran along side the Tigers trying to out race them. Achika followed behind Red and Lord Ginta. Genki threw on his skates and began to give Holly an "innocent" piggy-back ride. He liked the fact he was holding her thighs. The Hentai.

They traveled through out the day, with no distractions, no interruptions, nothing bothered them. As the day progressed the Tigers began to become conservative and talk freely with the humans. 

At noon, the humans were given rides by three old veterans. One was a very proud Jagged Hound (Tiger/Worm) named Yahiko. Another was a very fast Jell Hound (Tiger/Jell) called Lupin. The last one was the Noble who had "introduced" them to Lord Ginta. His name was Taku. 

By nightfall, they arrived at the den. It was a cave within giant white-capped mountains. The cave itself was over thousands of years old. The large warm tunnels were smoothed by much use, and smelled of only Tiger. 

The Tigers that had been on the hillside were nothing compared to the numerous crowds that were in the actual tunnel. Pups, Females laden with cubs, Elders, First Years, and Alphas were traveling through the honeycomb that was the den they all thrived in. Even the Outcasts found themselves amongst kin here.

Genki whistled, "This is impressive."

"OH WOW!" Achika said with huge hearts in her eyes. She loved Tigers.

"I never knew that such a place like this existed," Holly said as several pups ran pass her.

"I thought that The Den of Tigers was just a myth," Mako said with awe.

Yuri stayed upon the ground (ceiling too low!) and silent as she watched all types of Tigers going around her.

"This is the Great Den. Our ancestors made it during the war against Moo. Though most of us love a good fight, some did not wish to fight Moo. They ran from their human captors, and found this place. They dug out some of these tunnels and began to live happily. Food was never short. There are plenty of monsters that live up here," Taku began to explain as he lead them through the tunnels.

"Wait, you eat other monsters?" Yuri asked a bit nervous.

Taku paused, "These monsters are different. They were not made by the ancient humans but existed before them. We do not eat our own kind of monster but a different. I once heard a human call them mammoths."

Both Genki and Achika paused at what he said. 

"Mammoths? Big, ugly, woolly things that have tusks out to here?" Genki asked.

Yahiko looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, but how did you know? They only live in this area."

"Um... Let's just say we know at lot," Achika said with a nervous smile.

"Anyway," Taku continued, "Water has never been short considering the fact that there is ice everywhere." 

While Taku was speaking, Genki and Achika held their own conversation.

"Mammoths? I thought we were on a different world," Genki hurriedly whispered.

"We Tigers have thrived here for what seems like an eternity," Taku droned on in the back round. 

"I guess this is our past?" Achika whispered.

"After the war, Lord Ginta along with the leaders of the packs, found it once more and built it to be the glory you see in front of you now," Taku said with a smile.

"No way. Are you telling me we are the future?" Genki asked with huge eyes.

"Of course we are now leading you to the Main Hall where we will then go to the Council Room," Taku explained to Holly, the only person who was actually listening. Red had disappeared with Lord Ginta and the rest of the pack. Yuri was actually talking to Mako, who was relating the myths of the den. 

"That sucks. We know what's going to happen," Achika said with a scowl.

"Welcome to the Main Hall. Please, Try to keep together. The hallways are hectic at this time because everyone is trying to get to the exits. It's time to start hunting for breakfast."

The five companions that were being lead by Taku, Yahiko, and Lupin found themselves in the biggest cave ever constructed. The ceiling was at least 30 feet high. Yuri flew up and found the other side of the the cavern was over two miles away. It was filled with Tigers. 

"Over 300 Tigers can travel through here at a time. This is the only time of the night that you will see it this crowded. Most of these monsters are usually in their own private dens with either their mate and cubs or their pack. Only at this time, when everyone is hunting, is this place insane," Lupin said as he pushed through the crowds.

"Is it me or is he repeating himself?" Genki whispered with beady little eyes.

"I don't think it's just him," Achika replied as everyone followed silently. They had to be quiet. They could barely hear each other anyway. The Tigers were having millions of arguments as they crossed through the valley that was the Main Hall. 

Lupin, Yahiko, and Taku snarled, snapped, and growled at anyone that got in the way. Soon, a path was cleared and everyone meet up with Yuri, who had flown across.

"Hey Fairy. You shouldn't be flying around here. Some of us might think you're an intruder and try to cook you," Yahiko whispered.

"Shut up. I might just cook you for the hell of it." 

Yahiko smiled furiously as they entered the hallway to the Council Room. The hallway was small, and only made for Tigers. Genki, Holly, Achika, Mako, and even Yuri, had to hunch over. Genki was so lazy he just crawled along the floor. Of course Holly ended up being in front of him...

WHAM!

"My brother is just such a hentai," Achika said as she walked pass him, hunched over more like a monkey. Genki found himself spitting out a mouthful of dirt as everyone else passed him. His eyes became spirals and he started crawling around like a drunken cat with its claws removed. He started to speed up his pace to catch up with the others. He sped up so quickly he didn't realize that he had caught up to them until he ran into someone. He peeled his face off of...

Yuri's BUTT! She turned around and glared more then just daggers at Genki.

"Um..." was Genki's reply as he couldn't help but stare at the imprint of his face on her anus.

"Hey buddy. My face is up here," Yuri said as she poked at his head and then pointed to her face.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just-"

Smack!

Genki found himself eating a dirt sandwich for the second time within five minutes. Yuri walked away with a humph.

The spirals in his eyes didn't disappear until five minutes later, when Red had been sent to find him.

"First Holly, and then Yuri. You truly have become a hentai," Red said as he tried to lead the 18 year old down the tunnel.

"Is it me? Or is everything spinning?" Genki asked as he nearly passed out. Red rolled his eyes and practically had to drag the dazed guy into the Council Room.

In the Council Room, seven different Tigers stood before the them. There was an 8th space, but it remained empty. 

A Calabos (Tiger/Naga) with scars that traveled the full length of his body, stared at the group with hatred. Next to him, a Terror Dog with a bad leg and no tail, didn't even look at the group that had entered. Lord Ginta stood next to him. Next to Lord Ginta, sat a very old Rock Hound. He was in perfect condition, the only problem being his age. The Tropical Dog that they had seen next to Lord Ginta earlier, was now standing in front of the group. He was barely a second year, and thus had the same problem of his age as the Rock hound. A Noble sat next to the young one, and showed the only problem was her bad eyes. The half Gali stared with eyes that did not see. Sitting on her hackles, a Datonare stared down at the group with wisdom and friendship. She didn't have a mane, but small ears were found were the lost fur had been.

"This is the Council of The Tigers. Lord Fujitaka of the Southern Seas," Yahiko shouted. The Calabos nodded.

"Lord Youji of the Eastern Sands," Taku said as he bowed. The Terror Dog nodded.

"Lord Kazu of the Western Plains," Lupin announced without emotion. The Rock Hound cocked his head as though he did not hear what Lupin had said. 

"Lord Satoshi of the Western Icelands. Lady Rumiko of the Eastern Jungle. Lady Ariana of the Southern Forests. I, Red of the pack Moon under the order of Lady Rumiko of the Eastern Jungle, have brought before the Council of Free Tigers, brethren that will help aid us with the fight against Golbez."

"Are you telling us you have proof of _his_ existence?" Lady Ariana asked.

"I am living proof that we who were before Moo are arising," Yuri replied. 

Lord Satoshi glared down at her, "You are only to speak when spoken to."

"Hey, give her a break. She's been flying for more then half the day. We're tired and hungry and wish to sleep. Can we please deal with this tomorrow?" Achika asked.

Lord Satoshi glared down at her with a hatred that could have only come from the very bowels of the seven hells, but Lord Kazu cut in before the Tropical Dog had time to reply.

"I am sorry if we have insulted you. We did not mean discomfort nor harm. We just need to know what has happened to our packmates."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"A few days ago, my pack was traveling through Lord Ginta's territory, when a shrill sound was heard. Something very loud. Then, suddenly most of the first years ran off without as much as an excuse me. I found this disturbing enough, but then I found out it was not only happening to my pack," Lord Youji responded.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"It was happening to many others as well. It has effected Katos, Pixies, Dinos, Zuums, Apes, Mews, Suezos, Dragons, and many others. We do not know what it is and it only effects first years. For now there seems to be a lapse. No one has seen or heard of anything since last half moon," Lord Youji said slowly.

"Huh?" Achika asked.

"We measure time by the phases of the moon. Tonight is the new moon. That means it was a few weeks ago," Red hurriedly whispered. 

Achika found herself dazed by her own misunderstanding. Her eyes swirled into confusing. 

"Stop using astrology."

Red rolled his eyes. "My dear Lords and Ladies, I present to you the group of travelers that will help aid me on my quest."

"Proceed little one," Lady Rumiko gently replied.

"I have seen the human world and found myself. I have found the boy who stopped Moo and his sister who can see beyond the dark. They have helped me find the girl with magic, the Tiger that is not part of a pack, and the Pixie who flies without her wings."

"That is interesting to know. Welcome back Genki," a mysterious voice replied.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Lords, Ladies, and the knights of the mud table. These Tigers are HARDCORE MAN!!! Sorry. I kind of love being able to do that. But like I said Tiger is actually _very_ important. Oh, and so everyone knows. I wasn't following the monsters average lifespan is only four years thing. I treated the Tigers like they were actual wolves. First years are pups that were just learning how to hunt. Free wolves can live up to 15 years thus, Lord Kazu should be dead. He's 20. If ya love Tiger, or Tigers in general like I do, you're gonna love the next chapter. So, review!


	9. Wataron

Disclaimer: Little sango and my own ideas are the only things I own. *sigh*

  


A/N: THANK YOU SISTER MOON! You have reviewed for every chapter so far! Anyway, Tiger is in this, be happy! Read and review!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 9: Wataron**_

  


The little group of six turned around and found themselves looking at a very powerful thief.

"Tiger!" Holly and Genki shouted as they ran towards the monster.

"What are you two doing here? I thought humans were not allowed in here," Tiger said slyly.

"Lord Tiger, you really should stop teasing them," Red said with less enthusiasm then usual. 

"Ah, Red of the Lightening. How are you doing?"

"I have been traveling around with these humans and those two monsters," he semi-whispered as he pointed them out.

"Well, who is this human?" Tiger asked as he looked at Achika.

"My name's Achika! I'm the monster champ!"

"Is she related to you?" he asked Genki.

Genki laughed for three seconds and then glared down at Tiger, "Unfortunately, yes. She's my little sister."

"Name's Yuri runt," Yuri interrupted.

"Who are you calling a runt?" Tiger asked as he got into a fighting stance. 

"Hey, don't fight. There's no need for that," Mako said getting in between both powerful monsters.

"And who are you?" 

"Lord Tiger of the Wind, I am Mako."

"Sounds like something someone would eat."

Mako started to glare down at Tiger.

"You want a piece of me whelp?" he growled.

"Shut up halfling. In my eyes you are still being conceived," Tiger snarled back.

"Tiger, stop your quarreling. Come take your place in the Council," Lady Ariana said pointing towards the 8th space. Tiger begrudgingly (AHH! BIG WORD!) walked over to his place. He sulked in his space as the Council brought order back from the many interruptions. 

"Now Red, please tell us why you have returned to us instead of going to find the jewels like we told you," Lord Satoshi said with a condescending (OH GOD! NOT ANOTHER ONE!) tone. 

"I am here to get Lord Tiger's jewel," Red replied with pride.

General cries of "What?" and "A jewel is here?" broke the semi-silence.

"Everyone, calm down now!" Lord Kazu yelled.

A pregnant silence came over the group.

"Red is what you said true?" Lord Kazu asked.

"His speed and power are proof enough. Even his title states that he is in possession of the Wind jewel."

Lord Kazu, along with the other Council members, stared at Tiger.

"Is this true?" Lord Satoshi asked, obviously trying to get Red into trouble.

"I don't know," Tiger said, "Red can you prove what you have just said?" 

"Not only can I prove it, but I can extract the jewel if you wish."

"No. Just prove it."

Red started to walk towards Tiger. As he did so he began to speak.

"As everyone here knows, I myself possess the Lightening jewel. What everyone has seems to forgotten is that the jewels react to each other. For everything that is strong has it's one weakness or equal."

As soon as Red got near Tiger, a colorless light and a bluish white light shone from both Tigers. 

"As you can see, Lord Tiger is my equal."

Everyone in the room looked at them with awe.

"That's sooooo cool!" Achika shouted. Lord Satoshi glared at her with obvious hatred. 

"Taku," Lord Ginta barked.

"You called me my lord?" Taku asked as him, Yahiko, and Lupin walked forth.

"Take our guests to my den."

"Yes Lord Ginta," Taku said as he turned towards the hallway, "Will you follow me?"

"Wait. I am coming as well," Tiger said as he jumped from his place of authority and walked over to them with Red at his side. 

"Alright. Let's go," Taku said leading them back to the Main Hall. Genki was kicked up front with Taku for his little devilish ways. Hentai. 

Tiger and Red stayed behind everyone.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you Tiger," Holly said as she walked back to talk to him.

"Yes. I have changed a lot. I found my brother. We have been living together ever since. I also found. a mate. We are going to rebuild the pack Starlight."

"That was the original name of your pack?" Holly asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Yes. It was before we forged our two packs together," Red said as they walked forward.

They entered the Main Hall at this point and found it completely empty.

"WHOA! It looks three times bigger like this!" Achika shouted as she started to run to the center of it. Genki, Lupin, Mako, Taku, Yuri, and Yahiko ran to catch up to her. Holly, Tiger, and Red watched them go. Holly laughed silently to herself. It felt like old times, just with new friends. 

Achika stopped in the middle of the hall and started spinning around in circles really fast. As soon as Genki got to where she was, he started to do it too. The five monsters watched them in complete and utter confusion.

Genki suddenly fell from pure dizziness and found himself looking up at his sister's smiling face. 

"Ha! I win again!" she said as she stumbled two feet away from him.

He started laughing as everyone watched Achika stumble around like a drunken bird trying to fly. 

"Yeah, you might win but at least I know what direction I'm facing," Genki replied as he got up.

Holly walked up to him, "What was that?"

"It's a game we play in my world. You spin around and around until someone falls over. The first one to fall loses. Me and Achika use to play it all the time when we were little."

"But why did you decide to play it here?" Yuri asked. Everyone had overheard the rules to the game and everyone was curious about it. 

"I didn't. Achika did. But it's not like it was a bad idea. A big room like this works perfectly for this game. It sucks if you have like five people playing this in a small stuffy room," Genki said grimacing at the memory. It was him, Achika, two of his friends, and a friend of hers. They decided to goof around and they used his bedroom. It was a VERY VERY bad idea.

"I still don't get it," Yahiko stated breaking the soothing silence that had come around them. 

Suddenly, Tiger, Red, Taku, Yahiko, and Lupin stood at attention. They turned towards one of the exits and nearly ran out. Mako stopped them.

"Yuri, you hear that?" Mako asked her as he stood stood in front of the growling Tigers.

"What? A couple of runts are howling, so?"

Mako glared at her, "This howling isn't normal. It's a warning. No, it's a cry for help. Don't you understand? Innocent monsters are being hurt. We have to help them."

"I'm coming too," Achika said with her skates already strapped. 

"No, you stay with Holly and protect everyone here," Genki said as he skated over to Mako.

"Come on! Let's go!" Lupin shouted.

They began to run at top speed. Holly and Achika watched them go. 

"I can't believe they didn't let me go," she pouted as the ground began to rumble.

Holly was about to reply as some monster suddenly broke through the other end of the Main Hall. 

It was Garrone!

  


***

  


Red and Tiger were in front of the group as they ran through blinding snow. They were the first to see the monster that was attacking the hunters.

It was short but very quick. No one could follow the beast. It paused for three seconds to stare at the newcomers. It was a Naga. Or so it looked. 

It was shorter then the Naga that was one of Moo's generals, but it had wings. Large black wings. Its body itself was very hard to see. It was pure white, perfect camouflage while they were in the snow. 

"More little beasts to play with!" it hissed as it dived into the snow.

"That is Wataron. He is a Naga/Moo," Yuri informed them quickly.

"Well, that was obvious!" Yahiko shouted at the soaring pixie.

"Shut up mutt! Phoenix Flame!" Yuri yelled. Flames gathered into her hands and then took on the form of a phoenix. They flew down at the ground with intense speed and melted the ice that Wataron had been hiding under. He dodged the flames and jumped at Genki. Genki had taken off his skates and could only move oh so far and oh so fast. Genki flung his fist at Wataron. He missed horribly and then felt five claws slash through his back. 

Genki cried out as he fell into the snow. The pure Tiger that was the leader of the pack that had been attacked, grabbed Genki's shirt.

"Get on your feet human!" it shouted.

"Lightening Storm!" Red shouted. Red electricity gathered around his horns. They crackled and began to fight for freedom. When he released the electricity, it shot into the air wildly. Wataron dodged it easily, but others were not so lucky. Many of the pack members were hit. It struck at the ground melting some of the ice.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the pure Tiger shouted to his pack.

Tiger dodged one of the lightening bolts that were still flying around, and leaped at Wataron.

Wataron jumped and met him in midair. They both rolled into a large bank of snow and almost out of sight. Tiger's blue fur showed where he was every once in a while, when he was able to get above the snow. 

Lupin suddenly jumped forward.

"Stab!" Lupin yelled as his paw stretched itself and struck out. It hit what was seen as nothing. 

Tiger came bursting out of the snow with a pissed off and injured Wataron hot on his tail.

Yahiko dug underneath the ice and then burst out right underneath Wataron. He roared as his claws and teeth met monster flesh. Wataron twisted in the air and ripped Yahiko off of him. He sunk his teeth into the Jagged Hound's throat.

Before it got far, Taku rushed in, "Lightening!"

Wataron got hit with the blue electricity and went sprawling. The Naga got up and shook himself. 

"It's too late little beasts. Your masters are dead. Our plan has just worked you fools! May you see your errors! And live forever with the shame," he hissed as he ran away with every part of his body either bleeding or burned.

"What did he mean by that?" Taku asked as they turned back towards the Great Den. 

"We still haven't defeated Garrone!" Yuri yelled as she flew away at top speed.

"Oh Goddess! Holly!" Genki screamed as he ran.

"No! Achika!" Red yelled as he began to run. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: oooooooo! INTRIGUE!!! Geez, cliffies are fun! Holly and Achika have to fight a Super Garrone by them selves. That's not good. So what will happen? Review! You'll find out sooner. (things are funnier when they're drunk)


	10. Combat

Disclaimer: OOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love MR! But it's not mine..... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *runs away*

  


A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I feel a bit more loved! YAY! Unfortunately, I can't remember for the life of me what your names are! *ashamed* Anyway, this chapter is what happens with the girls. No not yuri! As usual have fun with this chapter!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 10: Combat**_

  


Holly and Achika watched as Garrone picked up his fist. He slammed it back down so hard, that pieces of the ceiling began to fall. Achika dodged the pieces easily, but Holly did not have the agility that Achika did. She got hit in the head by a clump of dirt and felt dizzy from the shocking pain. She pulled out her father's talisman that she never let go of. She needed to learn to protect herself. 

"Show respect little pitiful humans! You stand before the mighty and powerful Garrone of the sea!" yelled the tiny evil hare that was always with him.

Achika glared at them and skated to Holly's side. 

"You all right?"

"As close as I can be. That really hurt. Why is Garrone here?"

"They must be after all of us. Come on. We can do this," Achika muttered as she helped up Holly. 

'Yeah, us and what army,' Holly thought as Garrone punched a crater into the ground.

Achika and Holly dodged the fist and landed in separate directions. 

Achika suddenly ran forward and punched Garrone's arm. She felt all her fingers crack all at once. She could've sworn that one of them at least broke.

"OW!" she screamed as her face contorted into pain. Achika jumped away and skated to the other side to pick up Holly. She grabbed Holly by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. She skated pass Garrone and then tripped over an unforeseen clump of dirt. The girls flew into the air and landed hard, sprawling across the floor.

Garrone smiled wickedly and pulled back his fist.

'This is one hell of a way to go,' Achika thought bitterly as she realized she just didn't have the strength to even sit up. The activities of the day were catching up to her. 

'Not like this,' was the thought that stabbed into Holly's brain. She lifted the dagger and prepared to try to stab the oncoming fist. Achika looked away, not wanting to see her doom. She waited patiently for her life to end. After about a minute of waiting on the ground, Achika ventured to open an eye. Garrone stood perfectly still, stuck in the pose he had taken. 

Achika looked around carefully and found Holly standing in front of the giant with her dagger sticking in Garrone's knee. That wasn't what had stopped the half Golem though. It was the Gray Wolf horn in his throat. Somehow, Lord Ginta had gotten into the Main Hall.

Lord Ginta leaped away and landed next to Achika.

"You humans are way too much trouble."

"Yeah, I love you too," Achika replied, sarcasm dripping from her lips as they watched Garrone.

Holly pulled out her dagger and jumped back. She accidentally bumped into someone. She did a double take once she realized who it was. She wrapped an arm around the evil hare's throat and held him close.

"Achika!"

The human and Tiger looked over and realized what she was planning.

"Should I?" 

Lord Ginta nodded at the young human who then skated away. The old grizzled Gray Wolf would be able to take on Garrone.

Lord Ginta turned and faced the giant. Garrone roared in response to the gesture. 

"How dare you try to attack the Great Den of the Free Tigers? I will make you pay," Lord Ginta said very coldly. His beady blue eye glared at Garrone, making the old veteran of battle look more intimidating then usual.

"You dare to face me in combat Lord Ginta? I am a lot stronger then when I last fought you."

Lord Ginta smiled cruelly, "So am I."

Garrone roared and then put his fist forward. "Mega Arm Blast!"

The Moo hybrid's fist came a part from his arms. They flew towards Lord Ginta with amazing speed and accuracy. Lord Ginta waited patiently for the flying fists. He jumped upwards as the fists crashed into the ground. The fists shot wildly upward as Lord Ginta charged his horns. The unusual green energy cackled crazily, like a witch on crack. 

"Ray of Death," he said simply as the energy shot forth. It snaked forward, racing through the air like a green hydra. The great wave of energy struck Garrone square in the chest. The Golem feel to one knee and glared up at Lord Ginta. 

Lord Ginta landed safely on the ground two seconds later, went back into the air as Garrone's fists returned to him. Garrone punched into the air, where he had expected Lord Ginta to be.

Lord Ginta found himself flat on the ground. He was not use to pain. In his old age, Lord Ginta did not have to fight as much as he used to.

"Get up. Son of Galfo and Fidora. Get up and face me," Garrone rumbled, walking towards him.

Lord Ginta looked up and growled. He hated all these arrogant youngsters.

A roar from the left caught Garrone off guard. The rush of wind smashed into his side. It wasn't really an attack as much as a diversion. 

Lord Youji stood in front of Lord Ginta and Lady Ariana stood to the left of Garrone. She had provided the much needed distraction. 

"You young ones. I remember when you were still just blind whelps. Leave now. This is my battle," Lord Ginta said with a ghost of a smile. Lord Youji just glared back at him.

"Lightening!" Lady Ariana shouted, her answer to Lord Ginta's statement. The blue electricity escaped the safety of her horns and raced towards Garrone. Garrone smashed his fist into the ground. The wall of earth that was created by this action canceled out the blue energy. 

"Dammit," Lord Youji muttered, going through the different attacks he learned through his head. 

"Cold Bullet!" he shouted as another yell of Lightening came from Lady Ariana. Garrone could not dodge and block the attacks at the same time. He was too slow for that. The rock monster roared and thrust his fist into the earth. The lightening was blocked, but the ball of ice flew straight into Garrone's face. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard. The unconscious monster stayed on the ground.

"You have to turn him into a lost disk!" Holly shouted as she paused from punching out the evil hare. The dazed expression on his face showed that the two human girls had been doing their job well.

"Why?" Lady Ariana asked.

"You wanna know why? Cuz he'll come back ten times stronger and meaner if we don't," Achika said glaring. Lord Youji shrunk back form her and walked up to Garrone.

He looked down at Garrone and realized he could not bring himself to "kill" him. A bolt of green energy streaked pass Lord Youji and smashed into Garrone. Lord Youji watched in horror as Garrone glowed red and then changed into a disk wrapped up in roots. Lord Youji turned and glared at Lord Ginta.

"Why the hell did you do that? We won the battle!" Lord Youji yelled. His voice echoed in the silence that was the Main Hall. Holly, Achika, and Lady Ariana cringed away. There was nothing more frightening then an angry Terror Dog. 

Lord Ginta stood on only his two front legs. His body was twisted in such a way that seemed impossible. 

"A monster like Garrone does not know the meaning of battle. He does not see his lost as a lost. He sees it as a battle that is unfinished. If we had let him go, he would have come back just to kill everyone and he would be a lot stronger to boot. It is better this way, at least while this world is still infected by Golbez's presence. Come. We must see how the others have fared," Lord Ginta stated in a monotonous tone. He got up and started to trot pass a confused Lady Ariana. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: So? What ya think! This is the longest fic I have ever written. *pats herself on the back* YAY! Ok.... I say that way too much.... Just review so you can inspire me to write more! 


	11. Lost and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything?

  


A/N: Chappie 11! Sorry it took so long! GOMEN! *bows* I'll try to get the 12th up as soon as possible but my life is hectic right now! Again GOMEN!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 11: Lost and Thoughts**_

  


"How far?" Genki asked as he trudged along. Red and Yuri were in front of him. 

"Not far. The cave's entrance is only a few feet ahead," Red mumbled as the blinding snow began to fall even harder. 

"I can't even fly in this weather," Yuri muttered, "You sure where we're going in the right direction, runt?"

Red growled back at her. She was walking behind him and Genki was behind her. She had wrapped her fiery wings around her, but they didn't warm her up. How could any creature live in this weather?

"Where are the others?" Genki yelled, trying to be heard over the roaring wind. 

"They are on their way back. Their probably already at the Great Den. This is their land, they know it."

"Yeah, damn Tigers. They took this land from us Pixies."

"That is not true," Red growled, glaring back at her, "Pixies never truly owned this land. They took it from us for only a couple of years. We took back what was ours."

"Yeah, go ahead, believe that!" Yuri sputtered out as Red turned to face her.

"You take that back!"

"What? The fact your people are liars?" Yuri replied smugly.

Red started growling intensely as Genki stepped in. He put up both hands to try to calm the monsters. 

"Listen, we're lost out in the middle of a snowy nowhere. We need to work together to get to the Den and try to help Holly and Achika."

"Letting this Tiger guide us is getting us no where. Holly and Achika are probably all ready dead. I say we wait out the damn storm."

"You have no right to say that Yuri. Red, are you sure of our direction?"

Red looked away and said nothing. 

Genki tried to hide the rising concern in his voice, "Red, do you know what direction we are heading?"

"Yes, but I can not tell whether or not we have all ready passed the Den."

Yuri started laughing wildly, "Oh, this is rich! While those human females are dying, the runt is leading us around in circles! We're going to die!"

"Knock it off Yuri!" Genki yelled as Red stiffened again. A slight rumbling was heard from above as Red and Yuri got prepared to settle their differences.

'What is that?' Genki thought as a large wall of white started to fall at them. 

The three lost friends found themselves staring at a huge wave of snow that reached a height a tsunami would envy. They screamed as the snow washed over them.

  


***

  


Tiger, Yahiko, Lupin, and Taku walked into the Main Hall of the Great Den to see Lord Ginta, Lord Youji, Lady Ariana, Holly, and Achika interrogating the little evil hare. Lupin and Yahiko went to their dens while Taku and Tiger walked over to the others to find out what was going on. 

"Hey, where's Genki?" Tiger asked, when he got close to the group. Achika looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you asking us? He went with you," she replied. 

Tiger looked at her with distress, "We lost him, Yuri, and Red on our way over here. An ice storm started and we thought that they were in front of us because they started coming this way before we did. Don't tell me they aren't here."

Holly looked at Tiger and Taku with fear, "They aren't here Tiger. No body has come back at all."

"Our packs are still probably hunting. Red, Yuri, and Genki should have been back by now. We will have to search for them," Lord Ginta growled as he walked toward an exit. 

"I'm coming too!" Achika shouted, running after Lord Ginta. He turned around and growled at her. 

"No. You will not come with me. Tiger, Lord Youji, come. We are going to find them. You must stay here, Achika. We need you to protect this Den."

Achika sighed heavily, "Fine. But, at least bring all of them back in one piece."

Lord Youji paused, "Why do you say that?"

Achika rolled her eyes, "Just trust me on this."

Tiger ran straight pass the two older Tigers and raced into the snow like a young pup on his first day out.

"Come on! Let's go! They are out there somewhere!" He yelled, trying to run quickly. His urgency made his feet sink into the snow. 

"Calm yourself Tiger," Lord Ginta said as he placidly stalked pass him, "That is no way for a Lord of Tigers to act."

Lord Youji also walked pass him with ease, "You should learn to control yourself. You are acting like a two month old pup."

Tiger growled, "I can not help it! I was only reawakened a few months ago after all! Plus a very good friend of mine is lost out there."

"Remember to concentrate on the heels of your paws," Lord Youji murmured. Tiger did as Lord Youji said and found himself walking on the snow. He followed behind the other two slowly. 

The three Tigers progressed slowly through the snow, each one taking turns in leading through the familiar and unfamiliar grounds. In the end, Lord Ginta decided to stay in the lead after having to back track several times to find the other two. Tiger followed the other two powerful Lords scanning the area with his young eyes to find anything they might have missed.

"This is tiring. If we do not find them soon we shall have to go back," Lord Ginta stated.

'No. We can not go back without them. I do not wish to see Holly's face when we tell her we could not find them. They are out here. We will find them,' Tiger thought to himself. It was mostly to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. 

Just when they were about to give up, Lord Youji's nose picked up the scent of fire. He paused in mid-stride, only to have Tiger walk straight into him. The two of them tumbled straight into Lord Ginta, who then went sprawling into the snow. All three landed in a jumble at the bottom of the unforeseen hill. They snapped and quarreled at each other until the realized they saw a cave. Within the cave, two monsters and a human sat around a fire. 

"Tiger?" the human asked.

"Genki!"

"Why are you here?" Lord Ginta asked, walking into the cave. Lord Youji followed slowly.

"We got stuck in an avalanche. I found this cave and decided to wait out the storm with Yuri and Genki. Sorry for the delay and the worry," Red said simply.

"Do not worry Red. There is no need for your apologies. Just be more careful next time," Lord Youji said as he sat next to Red. 

Lord Ginta glared around the cave and found the perfect spot. A shadowed corner away from the fire. He walked over to the spot, laid down, and turned his back on the others. In a few moments he was asleep.

"That looks like a good idea," Genki said, laying down by the fire.

"Best way to wait out the storm. We should have someone on watch though," Tiger said looking outside. 

"Yes. Every two hours the watch changes. When Yuri is able to fly again, she will go ahead of us and tell the others we are all right," Red replied, laying down on his side.

"Who will take the first watch?" Lord Youji asked, hoping he wouldn't have to. 

"I'll do it," Tiger whispered.

"I'll stay up as well," Yuri said as the others began to rest. No one realized that Red was actually still awake. 

The younger Tiger stayed silent with his eyes closed, but sleep would not come. He only slept for an hour at a time, sleeping anymore then that would be hazardous. The accursed jewel in his back made him remain awake. Lightening was fast and furious, it did not rest. Yet, there was always that calm before the storm. His body reacted immediately to the jewel's will, his own too weak to fight it. He was never truly weary, just annoyed. He was tired of the way he was, and wished just to be normal, just to be able to sleep.

Genki slept for awhile. Dreams of nightmarish blurs and false prophecies danced through his head. Why he always had such strange dreams was beyond him. He just needed to stop eating right before he went to sleep. But, wait, he hadn't eaten for more then six hours. Then what were these dreams from. Were they true? Were they about his world? Or was he just going mad because of his homesickness? Why was he even homesick? So many questions.... Why weren't there more answers?

In his dark corner, Lord Ginta was half asleep. The battle with Garrone, the walk back to the den earlier, and the report he made to the council, still plagued the warrior's mundane mind. All this trouble over the damned jewels that no one knew how to use except for the young Daton by the fire. He needed to protect the humans and monsters that dared to go on such a quest. To meet people who were willing to even try to see Cal of Shadows, was a very strange thing. He was still learning in his old age....

Lord Youji slept soundly, the sanest most level-headed monster out of the tiny group. He knew what he was doing and was proud of it. He didn't even have to go on the main journey and though he regretted saying it, he was glad for it. For the first five years of his life he had to prove himself to everyone. He did it, and very well. It nearly took him his whole life just to get where he was, and he was tired. He was becoming old, but he wasn't the ruffled veteran of war Lord Ginta was. He was a wise monster, proud of his achievements. Although his actions maybe considered weak by the younger generation, Lord Youji knew that they didn't know the other half to his story. Maybe he ought to tell them. He was never really good with kids. 

Tiger stared blankly at the world of white before him. He felt so young. He had memories of traveling with Genki and the rest of them, but he had been awakened from a disc only three years ago. His mind was still the same, but he was happy. He didn't have the hatred for humans he originally had. He had fought hard and still had his memories. He was the same Tiger of the Wind, wasn't he?

A yawn escaped Yuri as she watched Tiger. He seemed very young for one of his position. He seemed almost younger then Lord Satoshi. Why was this little monster so important? And how did Genki know him? She had heard that it had something to deal with Moo, but she still hadn't heard the whole story. 'This whole group is crazy,' she thought as she relaxed against the earth behind her back. It was going to be a long time before the snow let up...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: All right! What happens next? Review and I'll let ya know! ^.~


	12. Wercikin

Disclaimer: I don't really want to write this one.... I'm getting lazy..... zzzzzz

  


A/N: Chappie 12! Who else expected it to be this long eh? I didn't think it would get past Chapter 2! By the way, Fyi, Yuri is called Yuri for a reason.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 12: Wercikin_**

  


"Yuri, wake up!"

The pixie hybrid woke to find Red standing in front of her. 

"What do you want runt?" she asked, getting up slowly. The others were still asleep and Genki was snoring loudly.

"It's my watch. The snow's letting up," he said, turning away.

"Really?" she asked running towards the cave's entrance. The snow storm had ebbed to a little sprinkle. 

"This is great! I'm going to go now. Come soon ok?"

"I'll wake them up a couple of minutes after you leave, ok?"

"That's good with me. I'll see you soon," Yuri replied, flapping away hastily.

"See you soon."

  


***

  


Achika sat cozily in Lord Ginta's den. She was mad that Lord Ginta had stopped her from going with the others to find her brother. He was _her_ brother wasn't he?

Holly sat across the den from her, playing with some Tiger cubs that were being fathered by Lord Ginta. She was playfully wrestling with them and chasing them around every once in a while. All the others that had helped them defeat Garrone were busy with their own tasks and burdens. 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Achika yelled. Everyone in the room paused as they stared at Achika. 

"They will be back soon. Don't worry about Achika. Tiger will be back with Genki soon," Holly replied, as the little puppies tackled her. They swarmed over her like hungry locusts at a wheat field. She giggled and laughed as they tackled her. She hit the cave floor and began to play with them happily. They yipped and barked happily as they jumped and pounced everywhere. 

Achika pouted in the corner. They should've been back all ready. Where were they?

"Hello? Achika, Holly?!" a voice called from the Main Hall. Achika knew immediately that it was Yuri. She skated into the Main Hall and glomped Yuri. They both fell to the floor.

"Achika! We were worried about you. Where is Holly?" Yuri asked as she tried to get up. Achika hugged her furiously.

"We were so worried about you! Where have you been?" Achika asked with a worried look.

"Answer my question first."

"Holly's-"

"Hello Yuri," Holly said as she walked into the Main Hall. One of the Tiger pups was resting on her shoulder.

"You guys are ok! That's great. We were so worried about you. We thought Garrone had gotten to you."

"He nearly did. Lord Ginta and some of the others on the council saved us... It's so great to see you. Where's Genki and the others?"

"We got caught in an avalanche. Don't worry. They're okay. Tiger, Lord Ginta, and Lord Youji are all with Genki and Red. They're coming soon, they're waiting for the storm to lighten a bit more. We were so worried about you!" Yuri replied quickly, hugging Achika close. 

"Can't breathe!" Achika said, laughing. Holly smiled as a low howl was picked up off the raging wind. Yuri looked over at the exit to the outside world. 

"They will be here soon. I think they're going to see whether or not any of the packs got caught in the avalanche as well."

"You found out all that information from one howl?" Achika asked, her head resting gently against Yuri's chest. 

"A Tiger's howl is simple. One note can mean many things. You just have to listen to the whole string of notes."

"That's fascinating. Why are you back so soon though?" Holly asked, walking towards them. 

Yuri brought her wings forward, enveloping the little human girl.

"I can fly pretty fast. Plus, these things are made of fire. They melt the snow, making it easier for me to fly."

Achika laughed then pushed Yuri gently away. She looked around for a second, then walked over to Holly and grabbed the pup that was sitting on her left shoulder. She threw it gently into the air and caught it, hiding the blush that was creeping across her face. Why had she stayed in Yuri's arms for so long? 

"Those Tigers are fast though. I had a few minutes head start and they're all ready close enough for us to catch their howls," Yuri said, walking up to Achika and petting her head. Achika's cheeks turned a brighter pink. She used the little Tiger to hide her face. Holly smiled, knowing exactly what Achika was thinking. The girl may have not known Achika for long, but she knew enough to know what was going through her head.

A loud howl within the hallways caught the girls' attention. They all turned to see one of the packs with a very large prey. Most of the hide had been torn a part beyond recognition. The leader, a Jagged Hound, walked up to Yuri.

"Do you know where any member of the council is?"

"Uh... I think that Achika would know," Yuri replied, looking down at her.

"Yeah... um... Lady Ariana went to her den. I think she's still there."

"Thank you," he said coldly, turning away to one of his pack members. He growled at the other Tiger, and the underling ran off. Holly watched him run off with a bit of confusion. Why did they need to talk to one of the council members? 

"Hey, little guy. What's up?" Yuri asked, walking over to the carcass. Some of the Tigers were still taking bites out of it. One of the younger Tigers thought that she was talking to them.

"We brought down a big one. We have enough meat here for a feast tonight. If the other packs bring down anything, we'll have enough food for a week. There are a lot of Tigers here, but most of them don't eat a lot. These beasts are huge, and they have plenty of meat and marrow to go around. We can't wait for the council to find out!"

"Wait a minute... you guys carried this huge monster all on your own?" Yuri asked, whistling. It was a big beast. 

"Yeah. It was hard, especially when we had to go up the hill, but we got it here. For a while, we thought we wouldn't be able to get it here."

Yuri nodded as Achika walked over. She too whistled at the size of the carcass. 

"Um... You guys ate a lot of the meat..."

"No. Actually we didn't... We ate mostly the skin. We cut off the fur using our horns. It was very tasty," the young Tiger said, licking his lips. 

Yuri laughed, walked up to the carcass, and slashed off a piece of really bloody meat. She slurped it down and licked her lips. Nothing like bloody warm meat.

"You want any?" Yuri asked, offering a piece to both human girls. Holly shook her head. Achika walked over and took a bite. She chewed it slowly, swallowed it down, and nearly keeled over in disgust. She thought venison tasted bad. 

Yuri clapped a hand on her back, "Silly! That's not how you eat it! You have to eat the piece whole! Watch!"

She grabbed another piece and slurped down again. She smacked her lips happily as all the Tigers began laughing. 

"This pixie is trying to teach those humans how to eat!" one of them shouted. They all started laughing hard as the two humans looked around dumb-founded. They didn't understand why the monsters were laughing. 

That's when the Jagged Hound returned with Lady Ariana and Lord Satoshi in tow. They walked straight to the remains of the creature. Lady Ariana bit off a small slice and swallowed it down. She nodded to Lord Satoshi who then growled loudly to catch everyone's attention. Everyone turned towards Lord Satoshi.

"We will have a gathering tonight. Tonight we will have a _wercikin_."

The Tigers began howling and yelling happily. Even the pups that were with Achika and Holly were jumping.

"A werci- what?" Achika asked Yuri as she heard a long howl that continued like a siren. Yuri turned towards her and patted her on the head. 

"A _wercikin_. It's a type of celebration."

"Yes, it's a large gathering. Several other packs have contacted us, telling us that they too have taken down prey. We have three more of these creatures coming to us. We're going to have food for a while," Lady Ariana said, walking pass them with a smile on her face. 

"When was the last time you had a _wercikin_?" Achika asked, following Lady Ariana. Holly and Yuri followed slowly. 

"We haven't had one for a long time. The last _wercikin_ was over a hundred years ago. We Tigers love to celebrate, but can hardly do so because of our numbers and the amount of food we can capture," Lord Satoshi explained, walking next to Achika and scaring the crap out of her. She jumped into the air and nearly dropped the pup.

"Oh Gods! Don't do that! I'm paranoid!" Achika said, twitching. Lord satoshi backed away from her and walked over to Lady Ariana.

"I do not trust this human," he said slowly, and quietly. Lady Ariana just ignored him. If Achika was paranoid, Lord Satoshi was about three times as worse. He thought all humans were trying to kill Tigers. Lady Ariana was a lot more opened minded. 

"Do not mind the seer, Lord Satoshi. She is still very young. Now, as for the _wercikin_, you two should go back to Lord Ginta's den. We will begin in an hour."

"Will the meat be raw?" Holly asked.

"There will be a small portion cooked for you humans, but most of it will be raw. I hear word that young Achika tried to eat some earlier," Lady Ariana said, with an amused look.

"You people are mean," Achika replied with a pout. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: So..... um..... Who else thinks that this is a good story? I don't really..... Anyway, the point is, that the next chapter might be long... I don't know.... Maybe.... Well, the whole next chapter is going to be about the celebration known as the _wercikin_. If you want to know what it's about, review!


	13. Love In All The Right Places

Disclaimer: Well, HA! It's here ain't it?!

  


A/N: Chappie 13! I never knew it would get this long! Hope you love it! Have fun!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 13: Love in all the right places**_

  


Genki shook his head wildly, trying to dry out his hair. He was getting ready for the Tigers' celebration. It was somewhat formal, but it was also supposedly a lot of fun. 

He pulled on his shorts and looked over at the entrance of the den he was in. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Holly was standing there. He scrambled to get his shirt and realized she was holding it. She laughed.

"I've seen you without a shirt before Genki. If it didn't bother me then, it won't bother me now," she said, holding the shirt out. He grabbed his shirt, and fake glared at her.

"Leave me alone," he said pulling his shirt on. He hugged her close and laughed a bit as she giggled into his chest. They laughed together for a little and then looked into each other's eyes. 

"You've changed Holly. You're not as sad as you use to be. You're a lot happier," he said slowly, pushing some hair out of her face. She smiled happily up at him.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still happy and immature. I like you this way," she replied hugging him close. She rested her chin on his shoulder and started humming a simple song. They stayed close, until Achika walked into the room. 

"OOOOOOOOO! Look at the two love birds!" she yelled. Holly and Genki pushed away from each other at the same time and glared at Achika. Achika laughed hard as a sudden blush crept over Holly's cheeks. Genki noticed, but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to find out which was the best way to torture his sister. 

Achika laughed even harder as Genki started chasing her around the room. They nearly tipped the basin, where Genki bathed, as they raced around the room. 

Holly giggled as Red walked in. He sweat-dropped as he watched the two siblings try to kill each other. 

"What did she do?" Red asked Holly, as Genki tackled Achika into a wall. They slammed into the soft earth and fell laughing. 

"Um, nothing. They're being silly," Holly replied, watching as Genki started noogying Achika.

"Ok. Whatever. Just tell Achika I need to talk to her," Red said walking away. Holly watched him leave, as Genki cried out. She looked back to see Genki in a headlock. Achika laughed sadistically as she started to give him noogies. He yelled as he got up and started trying to throw Achika off of him. She laughed even more as she dug her knuckles harder into his head. He finally succeeded in throwing her across the room into the basin. He laughed insanely.

"Good! You can use a bath!"

"Shut up! You suck! I all ready took a bath today!" Achika yelled, climbing out of the basin. Genki just laughed as Holly walked over to Achika. She patted the girl's head and looked down at her clothes. 

"I think you need to dry up. Come with me," Holly said slowly, leading Achika away. She looked back at Genki and winked. His smile widened. 

Achika pouted as she walked down the hall with Holly. Year old Tigers were running through the hallways, carrying messages back and forth between the different packs. They were trying to figure out what prey was going to be eaten that night. A lot of prey had been captured, more then enough, and they wanted to use the best meat for the festival. Holly and Achika made their way slowly through.

"Red said he needed to talk to you. He didn't tell me why, but he made it sound important," Holly said, patting her head and directing Achika into a den where Yuri had finished bathing. The pixie hybrid stood completely naked, in front of a mirror. She turned to see Holly and Achika standing there. 

"Hey!" Yuri said, waving. Achika stared at her jiggling... wings, and blushed.

"Hi Yuri. I didn't know you could take off um.... You're... uh...."

Yuri smiled broadly, "Most humans don't know that it's actually clothing. What are you guys here for?"

"Hey Yuri. Achika and Genki were wrestling and he threw her into a basin. Now she needs to dry off. Since your element is fire I was wondering if you could help."

Yuri walked up to Achika and hugged her, "You poor thing. I'll help you dry up. Come over here."

Achika blushed as Yuri lead her over to where the mirror was. Yuri had been petting her head, and that didn't help with Achika's severe case of red cheek. Holly smiled and walked away. That was going to be one story that she didn't want to hear.

Holly found Red watching her. 

"Playing matchmaker silly human?" he asked her as she passed.

"Well, I saw the way they were staring at each other and thought it was cute. I thought it would be nice to see Achika with Yuri."

Red smiled, "You did the right thing. Anyway, the reason why I needed to talk to Achika was because I needed to know whether or not she had any visions since well, last night. You see, she's powerful, but she can't control when they appear. They do it at random. It's very important that I know if she has any bad visions."

Holly paused in mid-stride, "Are you able to interpret her visions?"

"Dreams and visions are unique in their own retrospect, but they are also the same when it comes interpretation. I can interpret both."

"Oh. Well, I'll ask her during the _wercikin_. What is a _wercikin_ anyway?" Holly asked, trying to make her way back to where Genki was. Red followed slowly, making sure to stay behind the girl the entire time. He wished to see how Genki and Holly were when they were alone. Maybe Achika was right about them. 

"The _wercikin_ is a great celebration of the beginning of a journey. All of the packs come together, and we spend the night feasting, dancing, and telling stories. It is the most wonderful thing, because it helps the people who are going on the journey to remember what they are fighting for."

"You are talking about us, aren't you?" Holly said, pausing to look back at Red. The daton smiled mysteriously. 

"Who do you think this _wercikin_ was for? It is for us and the journey we are about to take. You do realize that this is going to be one long journey right? We're not even sure exactly where we are going."

"Then why are we going to go onto this journey?" Holly asked him as they continued to walk. She walked into the entrance of the den Genki was in, to see him looking through his bookbag. He seemed to be looking for something very important. 

"Genki..." Holly said softly. He looked up at her in surprise, then relaxed into a smile. He threw his bag into the corner and walked up to her. 

"Hey Holly," he said as he hugged her. She hugged him back closely, while Red disappeared into the tunnels. He did not need to see much more to prove his point. Those in love tried to help others fall in love. Holly was a sweet girl.

Red walked down the hallway to find Tiger watching several Calabos lifting what looked like a keg.

"What are you doing?" Red asked Tiger as the Calabos ran back and forth underneath the weight. It was a comical sight. 

"That's a barrel of our best wine. We are going to use it tonight."

"You Tigers make wine?" someone asked.

Tiger and Red turned to see Mako. The Zuum hybrid stood arrogantly behind them. Red walked up to him slowly.

"Mako! Where have you been?" he asked, sniffing at him to make sure it was the saurian hound. Mako scratched idly at his neck.

"Around. I got lost and ended up helping one of the packs take down one of those mammoth things. It was huge! It had all ready injured some of the pack and was basically on a rampage. I used one of my awesome attacks and ended up killing the beast. It was great, the pack leader let us eat some of it."

Tiger shook his head, "You got lost? Geez, I thought you were one of the first ones out of the den."

"I was. I can't travel in snow though. You guys left me behind without realizing it. Then the storm hit and everything else. I doubt you even realized I was missing," Mako scoffed as he walked over to the tiny group of Calabos. He held the "keg" up and took it to the Main Hall. Red and Tiger followed. The Main Hall had been decorated with the furs of past kills. The fur lining made the hall even warmer. 

Several alcoves were filled with different things. One alcove had meat, another had fresh water from the glaciers, another had berry bushes growing in it, and yet another had a bunch of the keg-like containers. Each alcove had Tigers busily making preparations. 

Mako carried his burden over to its appointed alcove and gently laid it down. He made very small marks with his claws. He didn't puncture the wood, but made sure that the marks indicated that was the place where the barrel was going to be opened. He looked over at Tiger and Red.

"This is my first _wercikin_. I can't wait."

Red smiled, "You will grow to love this celebration almost immediately. It is plenty of fun and a great opportunity to meet and know some of the other packs. This will be my third _wercikin_, and I'm glad for it. It gives you time to think."

"Yes. The _wercikin_ is one of many things that are very important to us Tigers. It is an age old tradition, that started way before this den was even thought of. We use to have humans with us back then. I think. You would have to ask Lord Kazu. He remembers a time before Moo," Tiger said slowly.

Mako cocked his head, "I heard that Lord Kazu was old. I didn't know he was that old."

Red laughed, "He isn't. He just remembers the time before Moo, because he wasn't reawakened until recently. He never had to battle Moo."

Mako gave them a confused look. He sat down on the ground and watched as a young wolf began to howl loudly.

"I guess that makes some sense. I remember the war with Moo, but vaguely. I didn't really think it was possible to remember stuff that happened before being reawakened. I didn't think it was possible at all."

Monsters began to walk into the Main Hall by the hundreds. One of the alcoves had a raised floor so it was like a stage. All the Tigers sat back on their haunches and looked toward the "stage". Lord Kazu looked out over his audience, seeing the few humans sticking out like sore thumbs. He howled loudly, bringing everyone to attention. The Tigers below him stayed quiet as he made his announcement.

"My dear fellow Tigers; Golbez has come back."

He paused as a buzz of excitement and worry raced through the crowd. He glared down at the crowd and waited patiently for them to quiet down. When they finally quieted down, he continued.

"That is why young Red of the Lightening, of the pack Moon, under the order of Lady Rumiko of the Eastern Jungle, is going on a journey. He and many others are going to look for the elements. They will be gone for a long time, and will travel many miles. Tonight's _wercikin_ will be for Red and those traveling with him. We will celebrate their bravery and strength. Tonight is for those who dare to fight against the darkness that is threatening our world. Tonight is for freedom!" Lord Kazu yelled. He howled a joyous howl. Slowly everyone joined him, even Achika and Yuri. Everyone howled, letting their fear release.

As the howl died, Lord Ginta barked. Everyone turned towards him. 

"Only Alphas and Outcasts are allowed to drink the wine!" he shouted with a laugh. It sounded strange coming from him, but it was obvious what he meant. He just did wanted the worry and fear that had grown in most of the assembly to disappear completely. Everyone laughed at his statement. Another howl went up and the general assembly joined again. They were howling away every unneeded emotion. 

After the howling died down, all the Tigers started to mingle. Many of them went to the different alcoves, some were drinking, others were eating. Achika watched everyone with Yuri by her. Yuri smiled and patted the young human's head. The way her eyes lit up as she watched the way things haphazardly proceed, made Yuri smile. Achika was a cutie. 

"Oh! Let's go see Genki and Holly! They're with Lord Ginta at the wine room!" Achika shouted, running towards the room, dragging Yuri with her. Yuri followed, pushing through the throng, trying to not lose Achika. They reached their destination in time to see a young Hare hound stumble away. 

Yuri tapped Genki on his shoulder, "What kind of wine is that?"

He looked back at her with a flushed face. He had drank a couple of cups. 

"It's sake! Go sake!" He yelled, spinning Holly around. A bunch of Tigers, with Mako, had started singing and making music. The Tigers were using their horns to scrape against random objects, but it sounded good. So, some of them were dancing.

"Let me have some!" Achika yelled, grabbing at one of the cups the Tigers took out for the humans. Most of the Tigers just drank it out of the barrel. 

"Achika, are you sure it is a good idea to be drinking?" Yuri asked as Achika handed her a cup. 

Achika smiled, "It's fine. It's just a little sake. Don't worry about it."

Yuri accepted the cup, shrugged and downed it. It was just a little sake, right?

Seven cups later, Achika and Yuri were stumbling to a den. They heard several stories, had lots of meat, drank plenty of water, danced to some songs, and were still just a little tipsy. They had met plenty of Tigers, and all of them were kind. Now, they were tired. They both just wanted to pass out. 

"Godsh. Did you shee what... uh... Red did?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. I shaw what he did. That Daton'sh crazy. What did he do again?" Achika asked, as they fell into a den. They laughed harder and harder as they stayed on the ground. Yuri hugged Achika close as they laugh. 

"You're warmsh. I like thish. Yuri?" Achika asked, snuggling closer to her.

"Yeah?" Yuri replied, wrapping her red tail around the girl's waist. She hugged her close and was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"I like you Yuri. I really... really... zzzzzzzzz," Achika said, as she passed out. Yuri smiled down as the young girl snored against her shoulder. 

"I know. I know," Yuri mumbled, patting the sleeping girl's head.

Red watched them, not wanting to intrude. He had been watching Achika the whole time, making sure the girl was ok. Unlike, basically everyone else he was going to be traveling with, he had stayed sober. He did not drink a drop of sake. He had watched everyone to make sure everyone was ok. Holly and Genki had long since passed out, with Lord Ginta and Lady Rumiko. Mako was with the rest of his band, somewhere. Tiger had found his mate, and was never seen afterward. He probably had the most fun out of everyone. 

Red was the only one that was alone, but he liked it like that. He preferred to be alone, even after he had met Achika and found out about Golbez's reawakening. All he knew was being alone. He never complained about it. 

"Youngling," a soft voice called. 

Red turned to see Lady Ariana standing there. Lord Satoshi was at her side. 

"Yes, my lady?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you not at your den?" she asked politely.

Lord Satoshi glared at him. The Tropical Dog obviously did not like him. 

"I was checking up on everyone. They were all drinking a lot. I just needed to make sure that our journey wouldn't be postponed for too long," Red said, completely ignoring Lord Satoshi. Red returned the hatred. 

"I understand. Are you going to be alone tonight?" she asked walking to Red's side. Lord Satoshi glared at him but refused to give the daton the satisfaction of a growl. Everyone knew Lady Ariana liked Red, and that Lord Satoshi liked Lady Ariana.

"Aye my lady. I am going to be alone. I prefer to be alone my lady," Red said slowly as he began to walk towards his den. Lady Ariana followed slowly behind him. Lord Satoshi also followed, but he stayed behind both Red and Lady Ariana. 

"There is no need to be so formal, Red. I am not a council member tonight. Tonight, I am but another lonely Tiger."

Red smiled warmly, "I understand, my lady. But I was raised to see that every Tigress is a beautiful creature and should be treated as such. It does not matter whether or not you are a member of the council. You are still a lady to me."

Lady Ariana hid her blush. Never had a male Tiger been so kind to her. Most of them were just insensitive, possessive jerks, like Lord Satoshi. Red was sweet and kind to her and she loved him for it. 

"Thank you, Red. You are very kind to me. Too kind in fact. Shall we go to my den?" She asked with a smile. 

Red smiled back and paused in mid-stride. He looked back at Lord Satoshi.

"Are you going to be joining us?" 

Lord Satoshi growled, and then walked away. Red watched him go with a slight smirk. He never really liked him that much. Lord Satoshi took Red's place on the council by cheating him out of it. There was a contest held for the fifth spot on the council, after Lady Momiji had died of old age. The contest was a simple race. Both Lord Satoshi and Red had entered. In the end, they seemingly tied. It was obvious to everyone that Red had won by a nose. Unfortunately, the council was force to vote. Most of the council members didn't like Red, but they didn't like Satoshi either. So, the vote was split half and half, and only Lord Fujitaka hadn't voted yet. Lord Satoshi had threatened to expose one of Lord Fujitaka's secrets. Lord Fujitaka was forced to swing judgment of the race towards Satoshi. Most monsters disagreed, but they were not allowed to veto the council's ruling. So, Red stayed a lowly outcast Tiger, while Satoshi became a council member. They didn't like each other ever since. 

"Red?" Lady Ariana asked quietly, snapping him out of his reminiscence. 

"Yes?"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of these things?" She asked, leaning against him. Red turned red. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Holly & Genki. Yuri & Achika. Tiger & his mate. Red & Lady Ariana. I left out Mako didn't I? Don't worry! He'll have a sweetie too! I hope no one is disappointed by the relationship that is slowly blossoming between Yuri and Achika! Now... REVIEW! 


	14. The Morning After

Disclaimer: LOOK IT UP! I'M LAZY!

  


A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH SISTER MOON AND SWEET HEART JAIME! You two are basically the only people that review! v.v.... I basically write this story for you two... Hope you guys like this chappie! Ciao!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 14: The morning after**_

  


Holly woke up in Genki's arms. He was holding her so close, she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He was so warm.

Genki was snoring loudly and hadn't awakened yet. Holly looked around the room to find they were alone. She smiled to herself. She could stay here forever, even though the guy she loved was snoring loudly in her ear. It felt natural. 

Genki smacked his lips and mumbled, "No more! If I ate anymore I would explode! Is that a pizza?"

Holly tried to suppress the giggle that was rising in her throat, but it won the battle when Genki muttered, "No more! Please, no more. Is that cheesecake?"

She giggled loudly, waking the sleeping boy. He tried to rub his eyes, but found out he couldn't because Holly was laying on his arm. So, he used his other hand.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" He said, getting up slowly. They were now kneeling on the floor together. 

"Don't you remember last night?"

Genki's eyes got wide, and he started blushing, "No. What happened last night?"

Holly giggled again, "Nothing silly, but you did kiss me."

Genki scratched the back of his head and laughed, lamely.

"Really? I don't remember."

"I do," Holly said, bringing her face closer to his, "and I want to say, it was wonderful."

Genki blushed horribly, as Holly kissed him lightly on his lips. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was gentle. He wouldn't want to do anything to off set the mood. 

Holly pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so wonderful, she loved him. And, she wanted to prove it.

  


***

  


Achika woke up with a headache. Her head hurt so much, she didn't even open her eyes, that is until she heard a soft moan coming from Yuri. Her eyes flew open to see Yuri smiling at her. What a beautiful image to wake up to.

"Is something wrong?" Achika asked, whispering.

Yuri leaned her forehead against the little human's.

"No. How much did we drink last night?" 

"I honestly don't know. I lost count after three," Achika mumbled, and then giggled. Yuri placed a hand on Achika's hip and pulled her close. 

Achika blushed and hugged Yuri. The pixie was very warm, and the den seemed colder then last night. 

Yuri pushed away some of Achika's dark hair and forced the girl to look dead into her fiery red eyes. The little human stared into her eyes as though she was in a trance.

"Do you remember what you told me last night? I do, and I... yeah..."

Achika smiled, suddenly remembering exactly what Yuri was talking about. 

"I know. I remember. Is it ok with you?"

"Hell yes!" Yuri said quickly. She coughed and continued, "I mean. Yes. I agree with it, because... Well... I like you to, Little Achika."

Achika blushed again and smiled, "Arigato, Yuri. You're very beautiful."

It was Yuri's turn to blush, "No need to thank me Achi-chan. You're very beautiful too. I hope that you aren't disappointed with me."

Achika looked at her worriedly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am but a monster. You are a human, my trainer. How will this work?" Yuri asked, nearly pleading for an answer. 

Achika just smiled mysteriously.

"We will find a way, Yuri."

  


***

  


Tiger was laying next to his mate. She had been crying and needed comfort, so he let her rest beside him. A lot was happening all ready. More was going to be happening soon. 

"Tiger," she whispered gently. 

"Yes, Kagura?" 

"Must you really leave? I am about to bear our young."

There it was. Simply said. He was going to be a father soon, yet he wanted to journey with Genki and the others. He was torn between two families. 

"I must help them find the jewels. If I do not, who will? Not many people are crazy enough to go on a journey like that. We must banish Golbez. He is our enemy and will try to kill us all. Do not worry about me. Worry more about our cubs."

A tear slid down Kagura's muzzle, "I worry about more then that my dear Tiger. I worry about many things. Like you, and your brother. He will have full control of so many packs. You know how he is about our ways."

Tiger pressed against her, "I know Kagura. I know he hates the council. He will have to fill in my position until I come back though. I know he may not like the way things are run, but he is not stupid enough to risk war within ourselves for his own beliefs. He is wiser then that, and I know it."

Kagura rested her head gently against his shoulder. Tiger sighed, trying not to change his mind. Genki and the rest of them needed him. He was not needed here.

"Kagura, I promise to come back to our pups. I promise I will be here to teach them how to live happily. I will teach them how to hunt. I will do that Kagura, no one else will. All right?" He asked her slowly.

Kagura nodded slowly.

"I understand."

  


***

  


A yawn escaped Red. He was tired, but not sleepy. Lady Ariana had kept him up all night. They had been talking.

Now, she was sleeping happily next to him. Her breath was brushing against his neck. It was nice and warm against his back. The den seemed to get colder since last night. It was one of the few moments that he was glad to have someone with him. 

A sigh escaped him once more as Lady Ariana snuggled closer to him. She was used to warmth, while he was use to being alone. Being an outcast was never easy.

Lady Ariana yawned suddenly, waking up. 

"Red. What are you still doing here?" 

"Do you wish me to leave?" he asked coldly. 

"NO! I just thought you and the others would have left by now. Is it not mid-day?" she asked innocently.

Red smiled to himself, and sniffed the air. It wasn't mid-day quite yet, but it was close enough. They should be leaving soon.

"I shall be leaving soon, but not yet. This is very comfortable, and helps me forget about the dangers that I will soon face. I thank you for your company."

"There is no need to thank me young one. I appreciate your company as well. It is really too bad that you must leave Red. I will be waiting for your return."

"There is no reason to wait for me. I am but a lowly outcast. I am surprised that you even enjoyed my companionship for this short time," Red said slowly. He felt Lady Ariana shift her position so that her head rested gently against his shoulder. 

"Do not lie to yourself Red. You are very important. Though many believe Lord Satoshi is my mate, he is not. I still haven't chosen one, and I want you to be my mate."

Red said nothing, and stayed silent while Lady Ariana nervously awaited his answer. She fidgeted nervously, feeling suddenly very stupid. She loved Red, but had never known whether or not Red had felt the same.

"Aishiteru, Ari-chan."

  


***

  


Mako woke up surrounded by a bunch of the first year Tigers. They had dog-piled him in their sleep. Tigers loved warmth and always tried to stay together. The first years that had surrounded him still had to chose what pack they were going to belong to. 

One of them flopped outside of the pile and started shivering. Mako delicately moved out of the pile and placed the young one back into the pile. He snuggled in deeply and stayed sound asleep. Mako smiled and walked out of the alcove. This was now his band. Maybe they were going to be a new pack. Just maybe, Mako would finally have a true family. 

Mako wandered down one of the hallways. He honestly had no clue where the others where. They all disappeared after the _wercikin_ and he didn't really look for them afterwards. The last person he saw was Achika, and she was stumbling away with Yuri.

He scratched his neck and looked around. The scent of Tigers was too strong to try to find anyone like that, so he would just have to go by sight. This sucked.

"Mako, you look like a lost cub," Red said slowly. Mako turned into one of the dens to see him and Lady Ariana.

"And what were you two doing last night?" he asked with a wry smile.

Red replied back with the same smile, "None of your business!" 

Mako laughed and walked up to them.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Around. I was just about to go look for them. Are you going to come with me?" Red asked, turning towards Lady Ariana and bowing to her. She just smiled at him and turned away. She knew what he was asking. He didn't even have to say it. He didn't want her to see him leave.

"Go ahead young one. I will see you later," She said, smiling back at him.

"I will see you later my lady."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Aw! It's all coot and crap! I hope ya'll love it! Now review so I can get the next chappie up!


	15. Let's go

Disclaimer: Zzzzzzz.....zzzzzz......zzzzzzz What? The word's there! GO 'WAY!

  


A/N: Well, that's new! Sorry for taking so long... There are a couple of problems I have to deal with right now so.... Yeah.... Anyway, We have a chapter 15! OMG! This is like the longest story I have written so far. Not even most of the original fiction is this long! Well, read! 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 15: Let's go!**_

  


Red and Mako wandered down the hallways. Neither one of them were sure where the others were. Their great idea was to walk around until they found them, which, unbeknownst to them, could last several days.

"Do you at least remember what tunnel they turned into?" Mako asked, as they both walked into the Main Hall. Some of the others had stayed up really late and had cleaned up after the little party. The animal skins that had kept the den so warm earlier had been put away, to be used for another occasion. 

"Hell no. I'm glad to just remember where we are right now!" he mumbled. He was very glad he had not been drinking with the others. He had a big enough headache as it was. 

Mako snorted and walked around in a circle. He closed his eyes, swung around, and watched where his tail landed. 

"That tunnel," He said simply, hoping fate was being kind to him this morning. She was, thank the gods. 

Achika walked out of the tunnel with Yuri behind her. They stared at Red and Mako like they were crazy.

"Are you guys ok?" Achika asked with a laugh.

Red turned away with embarrassment as Mako stared at them wide-eyed. The last thing he needed was to be seen sticking his rump in the air for everyone to see. Mako coughed, lowered his hindquarters, and turned towards the girls. 

"We're fine. We were just looking for you! Where have you two been?" Mako asked sweetly, trying to change the subject.

"Here, there. Achika got really drunk last night," Yuri replied with a bit of amusement.

Achika fumed, "So did you! You passed out first!"

Yuri fumed back at her, "No I didn't! You did! You passed out right after you told me- that... thing... you... said. Yeah..."

Yuri scratched the back of her neck as Achika coughed into the awkward silence. They all stood there, ready for someone to say anything.

"Ohayo stupid!" Genki yelled at Achika. She turned around, twitched, and ran towards him top speed. She sacked him in the gut. Genki went flying back into the tunnel he just came out of, and both smashed into Holly. She went flying and all of them landed on Tiger. The wolf looking monster glared at everyone. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled.

The three humans shyly got off of him. They stood in front of him with fake looks of regret.

"Gomen Tiger-san," Achika said slowly. He glared at her and then walked pass them. He glared back for two seconds, but a smile broke out on his face. He just couldn't keep a straight face around those three.

"Let's go! We don't have all day," he said, walking into the Main Hall. They followed him slowly.

"ACHIKA!" Yuri yelled, glomping the little human. They both flew backwards and into the wall. Yuri picked Achika up and huggled her.

"Can't breathe! Need AIR!" Achika gasped as Yuri swung her around in chibi form. Chibi Achika suddenly donned X's for eyes as Yuri swung her around.

"My little Achika! Don't leave like that ever again! You scared me!"

Everyone stared at the two of them with little sweatdrops. Why was Yuri overreacting like that?

Yuri suddenly dropped Achika and looked at everyone. She smiled a big old Cheshire grin and said, "I wove you all!"

Everyone backed away slowly. Yuri just smiled happily as Achika got up behind her. Little hateful flames shot out of her eyes. 

"THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT!" Achika roared as she tackled Yuri from behind. They both went flying into the little group of friends. Everyone, except for Red, dodged out of their way. Red got ran over and thrown into the melee. The three of them, a trainer and her two monsters, rolled about the floor, trying to kill each other. 

The others sweatdropped as the fight pursued. They flew from one side of the main hall to the other until Tiger smiled wickedly. If there was one thing he knew to do, it was to stop a fight. He roared violently and the wind threw the three of them into a wall. The three of them slammed into the wall and became dizzy from their flight through the air. Genki shook his head.

'Why am I related to this girl?' he thought, as he helped Achika up. She stumbled around for three seconds as Mako helped up Red and Holly helped up Yuri. When she finally realized where up was, Yuri picked her up by her shirt. 

"That was very mean of you. You suck."

"Oh really? Bite me!"

Yuri smiled wickedly, and mouthed later. Achika blushed and hid her face away as Yuri laughed.

"All right! It's time to go! LET'S GO!" Genki shouted, pulling on his skates and skating away. He stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was going. 

"Other way Genki," Red said, walking in the right direction. The entire group followed Red, leaving Genki behind. 

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you guys going?!" he shouted skating towards them. He tripped over a tiger pup and went flying. He smashed face-first into the ground. He turned towards the young pup and picked it up.

"What are you doing out here little guy?" He asked kindly. The tiger pup shivered in his arms and said nothing. Then it disappeared. Poof! Like smoke, it was gone. Genki stared dumbly into his arms until Holly yelled, "We're leaving!"

Genki snapped out of his trance and skated away. Why had the pup disappeared? Was it a premonition? But that was Achika's department... Then what was that?

He skated over to Holly and hugged her. She hugged back happily and began to drag him away. He followed smiling, basically forgetting about what had happened back there.

"So, Red," Yuri started, as they walked outside into the snow, "Where are we going now?"

"I believe we should go see Burrow. He lives around the desert." 

"Red, I don't mean to be a party poopy, but WE'RE IN A FRIGGIN' TUNDRA! The nearest desert is easily miles and miles away!" Achika yelled, as they trekked southward. 

"And? We're traveling all over this world to find the jewels. Did you think it was going to be easy?" Red said, shaking his head.

"I'm a lazy 14 year old girl! Come on! I don't wanna walk!" Achika whined. Everyone ignored her as they continued their long walk. 

Yuri came up behind the girl and hugged her from behind. She covered Achika with her wings and they watched the others continue to walk. When they were out of hearing range, Yuri suddenly kissed Achika's lips. The young human girl opened her eyes wide in surprise. That was completely unexpected.

Yuri's hands found themselves resting on Achika's hips and Achika's hands found themselves resting on Yuri's neck. Achika turned around in her arms to try to deepen the kiss, but Yuri pulled away before that could happen. She rested her forehead against Achika's. 

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know how you tasted. You're sweet!" Yuri said, laughing. Achika looked up at her a little hurt. She was really beginning to love the pixie's company, but Yuri confused her. Maybe she just didn't want to rush into it.

"Why don't we...." Achika trailed, letting Yuri's imagination run on its own. When Yuri finally realized what Achika asked, she blushed. How could she ask her to do _that_? 

"Achika... we don't even know.... I mean... Uh..."

Achika smiled and kissed Yuri's cheek, "I understand. Just don't surprise me like again, ok?" 

Yuri blinked, afraid she had angered the girl. Achika just smiled warmly and rested her head upon Yuri's chest. It was at moment in time Yuri finally understood what Achika meant. She hugged the girl closely.

"Hey girls."

They both jumped and realized it was just Red hiding in snow.

"You dumb DATON!" Achika roared, bringing out her dreaded backpack. She proceeded to beat him senselessly as they tried to catch up to the others, who were patiently waiting over the next hill. Genki and Holly smiled knowingly, while Tiger blatantly showed his impatience by pretending to take a nap. Mako was waiting patiently like Holly and Genki, but he too was showing impatience. He tapped his clawed foot, but because there was easily a foot of snow on the ground, his foot had sunk and was now hitting the permafrost layer. It was really cold. 

"What were you two doing back there that was so important and so great that it made you stop?" Tiger asked.

Yuri and Achika blushed, Holly coughed politely, Genki looked around trying to figure out if that was everyone, Mako laughed nervously, and Red looked away. Tiger stared at everybody with curiosity. Obviously he was the only one that had not been there when Yuri and Achika had been drinking. Yuri and Achika had drank a lot more then anyone else, so they were the only ones that didn't remember the massive make-out session that had ensued. But then again they were the only two that saw what Holly and Genki had been doing that morning. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Can anyone guess what Genki and Holly had been doing? That's right, let your imagination wander.... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean.... *cough* Hope you guys liked it! Now review!


	16. Transformation

Disclaimer: I'm thinking of not putting this up anymore. They're annoying.

  


A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been putting stuff up quicker but I have plenty of crap happening. I hope everyone had a great holiday vacation. Unlike me.... Anyway, read and have fun with the chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 16: Transformation_**

  


It had been a week since they had left the Tigers' den. They had traveled through two forests, over a mountain, and through a cave. Everybody was tired. 

They had to fight to pass over the mountain and it wasn't easy. The enemy group was a group of different monsters. There was two Pixies, four Apes, a Baku, and a Mew. The eight monsters had fought the little group of seven and lost. The only reason Genki and company had won was because at the last moment Red had released a powerful spin attack that smashed into all eight monsters. Genki and Holly were the only people who did not fight. Genki had been reminded too much of the Baku that once saved him to try to hurt the Baku that attacked. Holly had no weapons besides her father's dagger, and no one wanted her to shed blood anyway. They stayed back, Genki protecting her with his life as some of the monsters tried to attack them. Achika and Tiger had also helped to protect Holly, by attacking any monster that got to close to them. Genki was glad for their help, because he nearly had three monsters fighting him all at once. 

Red had been badly hurt in the fight. Even though his attack had driven away the enemy, he had long slashes and gashes running across his side. He had fought the Mew, and the little kitten-like monster had used its claws to try to rip him a part. The little thing had been fast, and was strong. He was still unconsious even though the fight had been a day ago. Yuri, Mako, Achika, and Genki took turns in carrying him pass the mountain. They were now camping at the base of the mountain in a tiny cave. 

"How's Red?" Tiger asked Holly, as she changed his bandages. She had gotten better at her nursing skills ever since she had started the ranch. 

"He'll be fine. You were worse off after you fought all those Zuums the first time we met you."

Tiger nodded slowly, knowing exactly what she meant. He yawned lazily, and curled up into a ball. He fell asleep without another word, leaving Holly alone. She was the only one still awake. 

She yawned as well. It had been tiring indeed. They were still at least a day away from where the next jewel might be, but the only person who knew was Red. They couldn't very well ask him where they were suppose to go while he was still out. 

Holly walked over to where Genki was. The eighteen year old snored loudly as he rolled over onto his back. Holly suppressed a giggle. He didn't seem to have changed.

She laid down on the ground next to Genki and snuggled into his arms. His reflexes took over and he hugged her close even though he was sleeping. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his breathing. It was melodic. Her eyes slowly began to close as the rhythm of his breathing and her weariness finally caught up to her. She felt so relaxed and secure in his arms, and he was so warm....

Yuri opened an eye and made sure everyone was sleeping. Everyone, except Achika. They had both stayed awake to talk about certain things. Yuri looked around real quick, realized everyone was sleeping, and stalked over to where Achika was actually sleeping. Yuri smiled happily. Achi-chan is cute when she is sleeping. 

Yuri moved the hair out of Achika's face. The pixie's warm hand woke up Achika. She stared into Yuri's eyes. 

"Yuri! What-"

She cut off the girl's reply with a quick kiss.

"Don't talk. You're too loud. Don't talk until I get us out of here anyway. Climb onto my back, and I'll fly us out, ok?" Yuri whispered quickly. Achika nodded furiously and climbed onto her back. The warm fiery wings pumped up and down silently as the girls flew away. Mako cracked open an eye and watched them go. Those two were going to be the death of him.

Yuri flew into the nearby woods and crash-landed into a pile of leaves. Achika laughed insanely at Yuri's lack of grace, until Yuri dumped her on the ground and she banged her butt on a tree stump. Achika gave Yuri a death glare and started to chase her. Yuri laughed and flew away at top speed, making fun of the slow human girl as the coward flew above the ground. She landed high up in a tree.

"Poor little Achi-chan. She just can't catch the all powerful Yuri," Yuri teased as she sat at the top of the tree. Achika glared up at her. She kicked the tree and sat against the trunk. She sighed heavily as Yuri watched her. The pixie stared down at her friend through the haze of branches. She climbed down stealthily, using her claws to go through the bark on the trunk. She crawled down until she was right above Achika.

"What's wrong Achika?" 

The little human girl jumped into the air and screamed. Yuri recoiled in fright.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" Achika yelled. She glared up at Yuri again and pouted. Yuri nearly cried from all the yelling until she saw Achika pout. She was so KAWAII! She just couldn't believe how cute the human girl was. 

"Achi-chan..."

Achika turned towards her, and nearly melted. The pixie was giving her large puppy-dog eyes. Yuri looked absolutely adorable. 

"What?"

"Don't ya wove me?" she asked slowly. Yuri looked as pitiful as possible.

A smile broke out across Achika's face, "Of course I wove ya."

A wicked smile took over Yuri's face, "Really?"

"I all ready said of course," Achika said looking at the ground. Yuri got that strange glint in her eye. She leapt off the tree trunk and pinned Achika against the ground. Achika stared up at Yuri in surprise. 

"What are you-"

Yuri silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. Yuri pressed against Achika and grabbed both her wrists. She placed Achika's arms above her head. At first Achika had laid rigid beneath Yuri, but after a while, the monster's warm soft lips made her relax. They tasted wonderful.

  


***

  


Genki woke up with Holly in his arms. The girl was sleeping soundly. Her brown bangs hung over her face, hiding half of it.

Genki gently moved the hair out of her face, watching her angelic look of bliss, and envying her slumber. That stopped when Red growled. Genki looked towards the daton and grew scared. The red scar on his back of the lightening bolt had grown to encompass his shoulders, like a cape. That was not what scared Genki though. What scared Genki was Red's face. His face was twisted into a growl and his light red eyes glowed. Saliva fell from his jaws like a river, as froth began to form around his mouth. 

"Red?"

The daton snapped his jaws at the human. That was the only reply Genki received. Now, Genki was truly scared.

Red glared at all of them and suddenly roared. Everyone woke up and stared at him. Genki could feel Holly shaking in his arms. 

"Genki," she whispered, "what's going on?"

"I don't know."

Red glared directly at the couple. He roared again, fury and anger clear in his voice. Froth fell from his mouth as he jumped over Genki and Holly and ran out the cave's entrance. Everyone watched in morbid fascination and awe. No one had expected that. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: What's wrong with Red? What the hell is going on? I'm not sure myself! ^.^ Just kidding. Review so you'll find out sooner ok?


	17. Attacked

Disclaimer: Yeah............ i think you know by now.

  


A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being so late, but I have a lot of crap to take care of. I feel BAD! GOMEN MINNA-SAN! Read on... If you guys put up with me, I'll give you a bonus chap next update, ok!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 17: Attacked_**

  


Tiger growled into the darkness. It was only an hour after Red had run and everyone had been out searching for him and the two other missing party members. They had not found anyone yet. Genki was freaking out, Holly was trying to calm him down, Mako was looking for the girls, and Tiger was stuck with searching for Red. He wanted to rip out that pup's throat for this.

"Where is he?" Tiger growled again. The sun had set and it was dark out. He had to rely on his sense of smell. Red's scent had changed to that of death, but Tiger was too busy griping in his mind. He had turned back into his old self.

Tiger continued to pad through the foliage on the ground. Where the hell was he? Where were the others? Where was Red?

  


***

  


Mako tramped through the darkness. Those stupid girls. Stupid him. He shouldn't have let them leave. Why, oh, why did the girls ask for some quality time? 

The silly Zuum hybrid sniffed around lazily. He scratched his neck idly, and looked around again. Where in the seven hells were they?

A heavy something fell from the trees and landed on him. He fell forward and felt his face plow into the earth. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion and alarm. He found a young female Crab Saurian (Arrowhead/Zuum). 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Most Crab Saurians stayed by water. The nearest river was several hundred kilometers away. 

She stared at him with big eyes, "I should ask you the same question Tiger-boy."

He squinted at her, "My name's Mako, not Tiger-boy."

She nodded, "Fine. My name is Col. I'm lost."

"Really? I'm looking for two lost girls. One human, one monster."

Col cocked her head, "A human and a monster? Was the monster a pixie with fire wings?"

Mako's face lit up and he leaped up, "That's Yuri! Did you see them?!"

Col cringed back from the sudden explosion of zeal from Mako. Why was he looking for these girls? They weren't his species...

"Yes. I did see them. They headed south."

Mako jumped up happily, grabbed Col's claws, and began to dance happily. Col looked at him with surprise. This strange Zuum hybrid was dancing with her. 

"Oh YES! Thank you so much! I will help you find your way back to wherever you're from as soon as I find those two idiots. I promise you this!" Mako said, starting to head south. Col followed him slowly.

"But, you don't even know where I'm trying to go."

"So?" he said, pausing, "You helped me with the search for my lost friends. I need to pay you back. If I didn't, that would be mean and crude. I _do_ have manners, my dear lady. I'm not like other Zuums who have no respect for lovely creatures as yourself. I have morals and principles and I care about others."

Col cocked her head and stared hard at Mako. He wasn't lying. He really was as passionate as he sounded. He really wanted to help her. She was beginning to warm up to him. She was beginning to like him.

Mako skipped off, thankful to just have a clue to where the girls were. As soon as he saw them, he was going to kill them. He was going to torture both of them, very slowly and make sure neither one would forgot to at least tell the group the general direction they went in. 

"Um, how are you to help me get back home if you don't know where I'm from?" Col asked, following Mako slowly.

"I'll find someone who knows you, or I'll get you to a familiar place. You crabs stay by water, so we just need to find someone who knows the waters in this area. It won't take long," Mako said, smiling back at Col. She blushed heavily. He was so determined to help her.

Mako paused and realized he heard the sounds of a river.

"Hey, Col. How did you get lost?"

"My family came up here to get away from our tribe. Some strange things have been happening to the young monsters and my father didn't want anything to happen to us. When we got up here I wanted to try to find the Den of the Tigers. I've heard about it and I wanted to see it. It's suppose to be the biggest gathering of monsters since the war with Moo. I thought it would be interesting to see. So I wandered off, hoping I could find it. All I found was you."

Mako laughed, "Well, I'm a lot cooler then any other Tigers you might meet. Also a lot more attractive." 

Col laughed at the silly joke and paused before the awesome power of the river Mako had heard only moments before. The river was wide and obviously deep. It was also fast, very fast. 

"Do you think they crossed it?" Col asked.

"I don't know. They might have, but I'm not sure. Yuri can hold Achika on her back and fly over. It's at times like these I wish I had wings." 

Col giggled cutely, and Mako looked back at her. She was cute, had a sense of humor, and was lost. She also seemed to be in heat, or was that himself?

"What's so funny? I'm no comedian. I just like to have a good time."

"Well, I'm having a good time. I was just about to-"

"Mako?!"

Mako looked to see Yuri holding onto an injured Achika. The little girl was unconsious in her arms. 

"Oh my gods! What happened?! BY THE HOLY GODS OF THE SHRINE AND DISCS WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mako asked, freaking out.

Achika was a bloody mess. Her hair was slick with blood and it trickled down her face. Her leg looked like it had been ripped open and her white shirt was drenched with blood from a wound on her stomach. 

"I honestly have no idea what happened. She went to go get firewood for the camp so we could use that for an excuse for missing while I washed up. Then, I heard her scream something about Red and I found her like this. I don't know what's going on."

"No. He couldn't have. No. Not him," Mako mumbled, shaking his head. Yuri stared at him in confusion. What was wrong with him?

"Who Mako? Who?" Yuri asked coldly. Mako stared at her wide-eyed. She had asked that very coldly. She asked that in a scary way. 

"Red. We think he snapped cuz he nearly attacked us. Do you think he could've attacked Achika?"

Yuri narrowed her eyes angrily, "If he touched her, he won't live another day."

"We need to save the girl before you go after this Red," Col suddenly said softly. Yuri glared at her. Then softened.

"Yes. Mako, where are the others? I need to find Holly." 

"Uh, they're... um... well... Holly and Genki should be at the cave. I'm not sure though. The last time I talked to them it was still light out. I'm not sure where they are now. They might be looking with Tiger for Red."

"I'll find them. You stay here with Achika and... your friend. I'll be back with Holly," Yuri said, getting up and flying off. Tears filled her eyes as she flew. Achika could die. Achika could die and it might be Red's fault. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Review! Or else I won't put this up anymore!


	18. Twists

Disclaimer: YAY! I mean... Uh!

  


A/N: YAY! I got the next chap up fast! YAY! I might not be able to put chap 20 up for a while, so I'm putting 18 and 19 up so you don't complain! Have fun!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 18: Twists_**

  


Genki looked at Holly with surprise. She had just slapped him. She had made his face turn red. It hurt badly. 

"They will all be ok! Stop worrying. I told Tiger and Mako to send Yuri back here as soon as one of them finds them," Holly said slowly, glaring into Genki's eyes. She had changed. She wasn't the innocent girl he had left behind. 

"I'm sorry," Genki whispered as he stared at the floor, "I'm just really worried about Achika. This is the first time she has ever faced such dangers as these. She just turned fourteen. I remember when my mom first brought her home from the hospital. How frail and small she was back then. I know how frail and small she still is. She's my responsibility. I need to make sure that she is ok." 

Holly smiled and hugged him. He too had changed. She hadn't noticed it before, because he acted like his usual reckless self, but the way he reacted with Achika's disappearance proved her wrong. He had become more cautious and more responsible. 

Genki accepted the hug and held her close. He was so worried. 

"Holly!" Yuri shouted as she landed. Genki and Holly looked at the phoenix in something that reminded her of fear. A questionable look crossed her features until she realized why they were reacting that way. The fires that engulfed her body had gone hot. Sweltering heat shot from her body and engulfed anything that came within contact of her. The grass she had just stepped on, was incinerated on contact. The ground was scorched. 

"Oops. Um... Holly, I need you to come with me. Achika was attacked by something and we need you to help her. Come now!"

"WHAT?!" Genki roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IS SHE HURT?!"

Holly let go of Genki and walked over to Yuri, "What _do_ you mean?"

"We don't know what it was, but she was attacked. We're not sure how long she will be okay... We should leave immediately. Let's go Holly," Yuri commanded, marching towards her. The flames calmed themselves as she walked towards Holly. Holly nearly cringed back, because of the flames. She could still feel the heat even after Yuri cooled down. 

"What about Genki?"

"Do you really want me to carry that heavy boy?" Yuri asked, joking. No one laughed, but it helped with the tension. 

"I'll just skate on the ground thank you," Genki muttered, pulling on his skates. He realized that Yuri was trying to keep his mind away from the news she had just brought him. 

"Are you sure you can keep up with me, little boy?" Yuri asked, waiting patiently for Holly to climb onto her back. Holly put her arms around the monster's neck and felt Yuri grab onto her thighs. Yuri held her up as she flew up and hovered above Genki.

"I can keep up with you, you fat fairy. Just lead the way," Genki said sarcastically. Yuri pouted but flew away. Something kept pounding in the back of her head. Something besides Achika was bothering her. She couldn't place it but it was there.

"Hey, Yuri, watch the fires!" Genki yelled from below.

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts and realized what he meant. She was getting angry again, and when that happened it was never good. Especially for someone on her back.

"Sorry, I'm not paying attention," she yelled down, calming down. Holly sighed in relief. She was afraid that Yuri was about to accidentally kill her. 

"It's ok Yuri. I understand that you're worry about Achika, and you probably want revenge for what happened. Do you even know who did it? Do you have a clue?" Holly asked, clinging onto Yuri for her dear life. Yuri looked back and smiled at the girl. Holly always seemed to know what to say. 

"Hey, Yuri, how much further...." Genki complained. 

Yuri looked down at him, "I thought you said you could keep up."

"Yeah, I can keep up, but I can't go on forever!" 

"Stop complaining. There's Mako."

  


***

  


Mako looked up to see Yuri flying back with Holly. He jumped up happily. 

"Yuri! Down here!"

"I see your fat head!" Yuri replied as she landed. 

Mako sweatdropped as Col laughed. Her delicate giggle filled the air. Mako blushed as a very tired Genki collapsed onto the ground dramatically. 

"Genki, knock it off!" Yuri yelled, glaring at him. Genki got up and and then dropped to his knees when he saw the bloody mess that they claimed to be his sister. 

"ACHIKA!"

The unconsious youth had lost more blood. She was barely breathing and looked paler then usual. 

"Oh gods... Achika...." Yuri whispered, horror crossing over her features. Before, when she saw Genki and Holly, she was relieved to just see some form of comfort. Yuri forgot how truly badly injured she was, she didn't want to remember how hurt she was. 

"Let me see her," Holly muttered as she took her from Mako, "She seems to be ok for now. It's a good thing you got me here so fast. Any later, and it may have been too late."

"Will she be ok?" Genki asked, ignoring everyone else. 

"She will be fine. I've seen worse survive," she muttered, taking out bandages and wrapping Achika's wounds. Yuri grabbed a basket and went to get water. Genki went with her, leaving Col and Mako alone with Holly and Achika.

"Mako."

The half breed turned towards Holly, "Yes?"

"Get wood for a fire. Please, stranger, help him."

Col nodded and dragged a dumbfounded Mako away. Mako was so dense sometimes. 

Holly held Achika's head in her lap.

"H-Holly..." Achika groaned.

Holly leaned forward to hear her, "Yes?"

"Don't hate him... He wasn't controlling himself. It wasn't him who attacked me. It was....." the girl passed out before she could say anymore. 

Him? Who was he? Was she talking about Red?

  


***

  


Tiger jumped to the ground. He was tired of using the trees as cover. If Red was out of his mind, then why should he care about hiding? The daton would probably find him before he could do anything anyway. 

'I hope the others are all right,' he thought, as he listened to the silence. It was too quiet. Not even the birds were singing. There weren't any. Where were all the birds?

A growl snapped Tiger out of his thoughts. He turned around to see a deranged Red. Blood covered the wolf's muzzle and made him look even more intimidating then before. The thing that shocked Tiger the most was the scent.

"You attacked Achika. You killed her, didn't you?" he asked.

Red growled at him, saliva and blood dripping from his muzzle. 

"Damn it Red. Now I have to kill you... LIGHTENING!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: I ask for everyone to review for this chap and chap 19! Thank you everyone!


	19. Awakening

Disclaimer: Yeah.... It's there.... *stares*

  


  


A/N: Chap 19 for all you loyal reviewers! Thank you so much! I love you all!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**_Chapter 19: Awakening_**

  


Red dodged the blast of energy and leapt forward, his fangs bared. Tiger jumped up and shoved a cold blast of energy down towards him. Red dodged the blast and jumped into the trees. Tiger jumped after him, chasing him. Red shot back a lightening attack and continued to run. Tiger chased after him, trying to catch up to him. 

"Stop Red! How could you? I thought she was your trainer! You had a bond with her that you can't break! What is wrong with you?" he screamed as he tried to run Red down. 

The only reply back was a strange howl. It was the howl created from the very depths of pain and confusion. The howl that ripped a part the very soul of the being that sounded off. The howl that came when great pain and suffering had been felt.

"You're not yourself. You're not the same," Tiger whispered as he flitted from one tree to the next. He watched out for the fiery red of Red's mane as the sun died. The failing light was working against Tiger. His eyes were good during the day, and even better at night, but the few hours spent for the sun to rise and the sun to set made his eyes unfocused. He felt like he was crossing his eyes. 

He paused and jumped down to the earth. There was no way he was going to catch him like this. Tiger had to think of something else to do. What could he do?

  


***

  


Achika was lost. She didn't exist. Or did she....

Nothing existed. Existence was just an illusion. It was just a system of control, created to keep beings of great power. They were forced to have bodies by a jealous being that wished to have their powers. It was just a system of control...

  


_ Achika...._

** Who are you?**

_ That is not important now... What is important is you need to wake up...._

**Why? What is so important for me?**

_Wake up... They need you..._

**Who? Who needs me?**

_Genki, Red, but especially Yuri... She needs you the most... She needs you now..._

**Why? Why does Yuri need me? She is ok by herself, I'm not needed.**

_She needs you... She needs you more then anyone... Now, wake up.... WAKE UP!_

  


Achika opened her eyes to see Yuri looking down at her with a worried expression. Yuri pushed away some of her raven locks from her face. 

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She asked the girl before she could even comprehend the fact she was awake.

She moaned and tried to speak, but her throat felt swollen and dry. All she could do was cough and moan. 

"Your throat must be dry. Here," Yuri said as she lifted a handful of water to her lips. Achika realized that her head was in Yuri's lap. She sipped at the water until Yuri stopped offering water. Her throat felt better, but it was still dry. 

"What... happened..."

"A lot... Listen, don't worry about it. You need to rest."

"I've... slept... enough... Where's... Genki..."

"I'm here sis," he replied as he grabbed her hand and kneeled close to her. Genki smiled down at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy... I... felt... better... that... one... day... I... had... the... flu..." she started laughing. A coughing fit took over her, making her whole body quake. Worry flashed across Yuri's face as Achika settled back down into Yuri's lap. Achika placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Don't... worry... I'll... be... fine..."

Yuri smiled back down at her as she grabbed Achika's hand. The warmth of her hand soothed Yuri's worried mind. Achika smiled up at her as she passed out again. Yuri patted her head and kissed her forehead. 

"At least we know she'll be ok," Genki said slowly, getting up and patting Yuri's head. She stayed still, staring down at Achika's peaceful face. 

Genki sat down by Holly who was stirring the stew she was making. Beef stew. 

"I don't know what to do."

Holly looked over at him, "Don't worry. None of us do. Where is Mako by the way?"

"I don't know. Where is his friend? Col? The saurian that helped him find them."

"I don't know. I haven't seen either of them since after I began the fire. I have no idea where they could be."

Genki half-smiled as he stared into the fire. How many nights had he spent staring into fires with Holly at his side, wiping away the depression and worry from his mind, with just her smile? 

"What are you thinking about?" Holly asked, as she moved closer to him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders by reflex. She smiled at him as she watched the stew boil. She moved it to the side, to simmer. 

"Just remembering things..." he muttered as the fire's light danced in her eyes. 

"What?"

"The night I thought I lost you. The night my world nearly died."

"It nearly died again, tonight. Didn't it?" 

Genki looked down at her, "Yeah. It nearly did, but as always, you saved the day. As always, you gave me hope."

"But that night... What happened? What night was that Genki?"

Genki stared at her, "I don't want you to remember. That night was bad for all of us. Especially you, I don't want you to remember at all."

Holly smiled at him, even though the memory tore at her heart.

"I know... But that isn't the way to look at it Genki. You must realize that even though it was a bad memory it taught us something. It taught us that we were all a team. It showed our bravery and courage."

"I know, but still. That night was also the night you discovered that Moo was your father. Everything seems to be going bad," Genki muttered as the events of the day began to pound inside his head.

"It's ok," she said, wrapping her arms about his waist. He smiled down at her.

"What are we going to do about Red?" He asked, reaching behind Holly as he hugged her. He grabbed the ladle that was left in the cauldron of soup and tasted it. 

"As always, it's good. You should get Col and Mako... And Yuri and Achika... You know, everyone," Genki said leaning in close to whisper into her ear. 

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked slyly, as she kissed his neck.

  


***

  


Mako was shoved into the river. The drenched Hound Saurian glared at the Crab Saurian. She giggled at him.

"You know, you shouldn't be wet in this weather," she said as she tried to use her beautiful slim tail to fish him out. Mako pouted in the water. He grabbed her tail and lifted himself up as she tried to lift him. 

"You're heavy. What do you eat? You weigh as much as a Baku!" Col yelled as they both flew forward. Mako landed on her as they laughed and giggled and went flying down a hill. They landed flat on the ground together and just laughed. 

"I may be heavy, but it's all muscle!" he said sticking his tongue out at her. 

Col pouted, "Muscle? I think the reason why my tail is sprained is because I tried to lift your fat butt!"

Mako playfully growled at her as he shoved her onto her back and bit her nose gently. She replied back, by pushing him on his back and biting his nose. They stared at each other as they realized they actually started courting each other. Col blushed, making her light red scales dark.

"Uh... Um..."

Mako smiled and hugged her, "It's ok! I know what you're thinking!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: I'm messing with all of you! HA! Just wait until chap 20! *torture* HAHAHA!


	20. Attacked, again?

Disclaimer: Ani DiFranco is a great musician. She doesn't own MR either.

  


A/N: Chappie 20! I told you guys to review for both CHAP! . *sighs* Oh well, here's chap 20.... Even though you don't deserve it! *sticks out tongue and runs away*

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Chapter 20: Attacked, Again?**_

  


_You're sleeping again..._

**What do you want?**

_Heh... Nothing... I'm trying to help you..._

**Who are you? Why are you telling me these things? What do you want from me?**

_Nothing, little Achika... I just want you to know that nothing bad is going to happen to you... Yuri is there for you... And so am I... You know me Achika... Think..._

**Think about what? What do you want from me?**

_I don't want anything... I need you to do something for me... But that's not important now... Don't worry... You need to wake up... He's coming... You need to be awake... Now! Wake up! He's coming!_

  


Achika sat up suddenly, the voice echoing in her head. She looked around frantically trying to find everyone. A very tired looking Mako was curled by the fire with a very relaxed Col. Genki and Holly were lying down, wrapped in a blanket, but Yuri was no where to be seen. Neither was Tiger... or Red...

She was still weak, and her leg was still pretty torn up. Achika couldn't go look for them. She tried to get up, but her leg gave out before she could even stand. She stayed, on all fours gasping. She was too weak. Why was she so weak?

"A-A-Achi... kaaaaaaa..." a muttering voice seemed to roar.

Achika looked towards the source. It was Red.

"Red! Why?"

"A.... A-Achi.... kaaaaaaaa...." he muttered as he walked forward slowly. The scar had grown to encompass the rest of his back. 

"No... Red, it's me. Red, it's me Achika. Don't do it. I know what's wrong with you. Please, don't do it." 

Red growled loudly at her as suddenly Yuri came crashing down on him. They rolled across the ground, biting, clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, and generally trying to kill each other. Tiger jumped out of the darkness of the trees and joined into the fight. Achika was beginning to become angry. 

"STOP!" Achika screamed into the earth. Red threw Tiger and Yuri off of him and then leapt at Achika. She glared at him and he landed short of his intended target. He growled at her but did not move closer as she glared at him. 

Yuri and Tiger looked towards Achika and Red with something that resembled fear. Red wasn't going to attack her again, was he?

"Red, fight it. I know you can. I've been speaking with you. I was talking to you, in a dream. You told me I was the only one that could help you. You told me that Yuri needed me and you were right. She needed to know that I was ok at that moment," Achika pleaded as the tears that ran down her face found themselves falling to the ground. She stared at Red with pleading eyes, begging for him to listen to her.

He growled at her and then shook his head. His face strained with concentration and great pain. 

"A-A-Achi... Ka... Achika... I-I-I..." he trailed off and then howled He ran and plowed pass Yuri and Tiger. Tiger chased after him as Achika stared after him. Yuri walked over to her wounded and tired friend. 

"Achika, are you all right?" Yuri asked as she grabbed her shoulder. Achika wrapped her arms around Yuri's surprised body. She shuddered against Yuri as she cried.

"Why can't he fight it? I know he's strong! I know it! He just can't seem to control it anymore! Poor Red..."

"Poor Red?! He attacked you! He tried to kill you! He doesn't deserve to live!" Yuri replied, holding Achika close.

"Yuri, he can't control it. It took over him. He isn't the one that attacked me. It's the jewel. The spirit of the jewel."

"What are you talking about? The spirit of the jewel. I think you've had too much sleep. Stay up with me ok? I can't believe you're defending Red! I nearly lost you because of him! I don't want to lose you," Yuri said, hugging Achika closer. The human girl stopped crying and stared up at Yuri's face. The concern etched across her face comforted Achika for some reason.

"I'm sorry Yuri."

"It's not your fault," Yuri said gently, kissing Achika's tear stained face. She kissed the little girl's face until all of her tears were gone. Yuri saw a lop-sided grin peering out of the corner of her lips. Yuri smiled down at Achika and kissed her jaw. She traveled up to the girl's ear and bit it gently. Achika shuddered, pleasure coursing through her body. Yuri smiled into her ear as she let a hand travel down Achika's back. 

Achika grabbed Yuri's free hand and hugged her close. Yuri smiled and nipped her earlobe. Achika moaned lightly in her ear. Yuri shuddered, and smiled as she began to lie down with Achika in her arms. Achika snuggled closer, trying to relax into her arms. That is, until Genki started laughing. Both girls glared at the newly awakened couple. 

"Hey Achika. Nice to see you awake," Genki said, getting up and stretching as Holly looked at the stew. There was some left, so she decided to serve Achika. Holly handed Achika a bowl and smiled at her.

"You feeling better?" Holly asked, as Achika ate faster then her brother. She shoveled the food in her mouth and tilted the bowl so everything slid down faster. 

As soon as she finished, Achika grabbed a bucket of water and drank it all. She burped loudly and leaned against Yuri, "I'm feeling a little better, but my leg is still torn up. I can't walk on it just yet. I'm no help to you."

"Don't say that Achika. You just need to heal up a bit. It'll be fine. Plus, we gotta find out what is wrong with Red," Genki said as he held Holly in his arms. Holly stared at Achika and Yuri with a smile. They were a cute couple.

"I know what's wrong with him. I just don't know what to do. I think I'm the only one that can help him. If that's true, I'll have to face him alone," Achika said slowly as she stared into the flames. Yuri hugged her close, wishing she could figure out a way to take Achika's mind away from her problems. She did know one way, but Genki and Holly were awake. Yuri doubted Genki would appreciate it.

"So, who's going to get more firewood?" Holly said, looking straight at Genki's face. Genki looked at her confused, as Achika glared at him and Yuri coughed politely. 

"What?" Genki said looking at the three girls. They all glared at him, because he just wouldn't get it. 

Genki's eyes suddenly widened with realization, "Oh. You want me to go."

"Take Mako with you," Holly said, as she realized Col and Mako had also woken up. Nobody woke up with all the commotion, they woke up afterwards.

"Huh?" Mako said sleepily, as Genki suddenly grabbed his tail and dragged him behind. The boys disappeared into the woods. 

"Who are you?" Achika suddenly asked, staring at Col. Col looked at her in surprised, mostly surprised by her brusque question rather then her rudeness. 

"Don't be so rude!" Yuri whispered in her ear as Col got up and walked over. She sat down next to Holly and stared at Achika and Yuri. She had never seen such a strange couple.

"I'm Col. Mako found me out here. I'm just trying to get home."

"That's cool. I'm Achika. Genki's little sister and a close friend of Yuri's," Achika said with a little snicker at the ending of her sentence. Yuri rolled her eyes. A close friend?

"Col, I just don't know what you see in Mako," Holly said with a little giggle. Col blushed as Achika laughed insanely.

"Well, Holly what do you see in Genki? Or men for that matter?" Yuri asked, making Holly blush. Col raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that?

"Yuri! Don't ask my sister-in-law such a question! I mean, that's my brother!" Achika said, making the blush on Holly's face turn brighter. Col and Yuri laughed as Achika rolled on the floor. Holly glared down at Achika playfully.

"Yeah? Well, your girlfriend nearly killed me!" Holly pouted. Everyone just continued to laugh. 

Col was the first to recover. Her giggles sub-sided and she stared at Achika and Yuri in curiosity. 

"This is the first time I've ever seen a couple like you," Col said slowly, afraid to offend them. Achika laughed even harder as Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We're a normal couple," Yuri said, flinging Achika over her shoulder and taking her back over to her bed. Yuri threw Achika gently onto the ground, onto her blanket, and pinned her down. Col watched, her curiosity overriding her disgust. Yuri kissed Achika's soft pink lips delicately.

Holly coughed politely. Yuri and Achika looked at her.

"Um, future sister! I don't want to see this," she said, laughing. Yuri and Achika giggled. 

"Fine!" Yuri said, getting up and pouting. She stuck her tongue out at Holly as Achika sat up and looked over at Col.

"Col, you can't knock it until you try it," Achika said with a smile. Col smiled and nodded. She understood. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: Hee! I love Yuri and Achika! I'm sorry if anyone's offended, but I'm a flaming homo, so that's why I haven't written a lot about Genki and Holly, and Mako and Col. I honestly have no idea what to write sometimes! . Anyway, review, or flame. Whatever.


	21. Alan

Disclaimer:*annoyed as hell* 

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE UNTIL NOW! GOMEN MINNA-SAN! I was grounded for the past god knows how long, weeks and I couldn't even look at my comp without my dad going nuts. I was only one third of the way done with the chap. v.v I feel so bad! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter 21: Alan_**

Genki and Mako grumbled to each other as they gathered wood. 

"What is with women? Why do they always send us to do the manual labor? I know Yuri's strong enough to gather some firewood," Genki complained as Mako threw another log onto the growing pile in Genki's arms. Mako was humming a tune as he listened to Genki. Mako didn't have the right to complain, he wasn't the one holding the wood. 

"Hai Genki. I know, I know. Achika's strong too, but not right now..."

"Shut up Mako. You leave my sister alone," Genki said in his over protective way. Genki was worse then a pit-bull with pups. 

"Oh? It's ok to pick on her lover but not her huh?" Mako asked, dodging a swing from Genki. Genki fell over, completely off-balance, with the wood flying all over the place. Mako dodged each piece nimbly and then threw them at Genki. Genki caught them awkwardly and got up. He glared at Mako.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically as Mako smiled. Mako started laughing and tried to control it, but failed miserably. Genki fake glared at him and then threw a piece of wood at his head. It conked Mako right in between his eyes. The tiger half-breed fell over and nearly fainted. Genki laughed loudly as Mako sat up and shook his head. He glared at Genki and made several confusing gestures. Genki looked at him confused.

"I don't get you. What are you doing?" Genki asked utterly perplexed. 

Mako smiled mysteriously, the insult only known to him and the others of his species. He brushed himself off, and turned away. Genki followed, curious. The kid was usually running away from Zuums, yet this Zuum was his friend. He still didn't understand the Monster World. 

***

Tiger had finally tracked down the rogue daton, and trapped him in a cave. The shallow cave only went a few yards into the mountain, and the mouth was covered with a thundering wall of water. It was the reason Red had tried to loose Tiger in the cave. He didn't think Tiger would be crazy enough to follow him. 

"Red what are you doing? I don't want to fight you anymore. I just want to take you back to the others. Maybe they have found out how to help you."

Red backed into a corner, growling loudly. It was clear that he felt threatened by Tiger, but he didn't seem as eager to attack Tiger as he was to attack Achika. 

"Y-Y..... You...... can... not..... help..... meeeeeee," Red growled. He shook his head, sending drool and froth flying from his muzzle. The inner battle in his head was slowly becoming too much for him. Red backed up until his rump smacked the wall. He turned and looked at the wall in morbid horror. 

"I know I can't help you, but maybe Achika-"

Tiger was cut off by Red as he let out a mighty roar and leapt at him. Tiger dodged nimbly to the side and landed beside Red. Suddenly pain ripped through Tiger's body as a jewel came out of his chest. The clear diamond-like gem, sparkled brightly upon the ground. 

Red hissed and flung himself towards the entrance. The water was so powerful, that the angered and blinded Red immediately was crushed and thrust into the water. Tiger was torn between two things. To grab the jewel, or to save Red. If he grabbed the jewel, he wouldn't have time to save Red. If he saved Red, Red's injuries would have to be treated immediately and he would have to leave the jewel behind. Either way, he would be losing a jewel, and everyone would be angry with him. What was he going to do?

Tiger growled, hating his decision. He launched himself at the water with his eyes closed. An instant of cold and suddenly he was fighting for his life just to breathe. His muzzle broke the surface and he gasped for breathe as he doggie paddled down river. In the back of his mind he realized that this river was the river that passed by the campsite where everyone was waiting. They were waiting for him. For him to bring back Red. Where was he? 

A flash of red caught Tiger's eye. His mane. Tiger swam towards the limp form. It was Red, unconsious. Tiger bit his neck gently and lifted his head above the water. He placed his muzzle underneath Red's and lifted both his own and Red's. He needed to do this incredibly hard task until the camp came into view. Which was only a couple of miles. Around three. 

Tiger's wet fur suddenly became even heavier. He struggled to keep a float with Red and keep both of them alive. Tiger fought with his wet fur and an even wetter Red. He dived under and nearly drowned, but he broke through the surface and stayed afloat. That is, until both of them hit white water. Tiger was dragged under and nearly drowned again, but a whip wrapped around his right foreleg and fished him out. He relaxed against the soggy ground and found Red lying next to him. The crazed daton's face was stuck in a fixed snarl. Tiger looked around and saw a familiar gray haired kid. He had only met him once and briefly, but he remembered his name. Alan.

"You're Tiger of the wind. You traveled with Genki and Holly, didn't you?" He asked walking towards Tiger. 

For some reason Alan reminded Tiger of his old trainer. An abusive runt who thought monsters were just property. Tiger reflexively growled at him and then stopped. He shook his waterlogged head and stared up at Alan. 

"Yes. I did once. I am again. They're downstream from here. My companion and I are trying to join them."

"You must be pretty desperate, or in a real big hurry. Were you trying to use the river to get there faster?" Alan asked offering him a papaya. Tiger looked at it uncomfortably for a moment and then he took it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Alan smiled and whistled. 

A large full grown Worm came flying out of the ground. It landed behind Alan.

"Well, I can give you and your friend a lift if ya want," Alan offered kneeling down in front of Tiger so that they were eye to eye. Tiger looked at him, looked at Red, and then thought about how far away the others were. If he was traveling by himself, it wouldn't be that bad. But he had to worry about Red. Both his injuries and the fact he could wake up any minute and try to kill Tiger. It would be best to let Alan try to help. 

Tiger smiled cockily, which was rare, even though he had changed. 

"That lift sounds good."

***

Achika felt warmth. Lots of it. She opened her eyes to find that her and Yuri were away from the camp. They were in the forest, resting in a hammock Yuri created out of leaves and branches. Yuri was still holding her.

Achika moved slowly and looked over the edge of the hammock. She was a dizzying ten feet above the ground. A slight whimper from above her shoulder forced her to turn around. Yuri was smiling and trying to look innocent.

"What are you looking for?" Yuri asked innocently. 

Achika blushed, "Where's my shirt?"

"Oh, that. Um... I don't know. I'm sort of still looking for mine."

Achika laughed nervously and sweatdropped. How could she let Yuri talk her into this? 

"Um... Yuri-chan, where's our clothing?" 

"I don't know. I wasn't looking where I was throwing it," Yuri said lazily and completely calm. Achika was close to hysteria. She didn't need Genki finding her clothing for her. 

"How can you be so calm?!" Achika yelled. Yuri yawned in her face. 

"Relax. No one is going to know. Now be quiet," Yuri mumbled kissing her lips. Achika half closed her eyes and nearly let Yuri talk her into it again. She pulled away quickly and shook her head. 

"We can't Yuri. We have to go back to the others."

Yuri pouted, "Why?"

"You know why Yuri. Now stop kidding around. We have to find our clothes," Achika said sitting up. Yuri sat up with Achika and hugged her. So many bad memories flowed through Yuri's head whenever she was alone. When she was with Achika, those memories didn't matter. Nothing ever mattered. It was just her and Achika. No worries, no troubles. She felt at complete bliss. Such a thing had never happened to her before. She was used to being alone. So use to it, that now she had someone she was afraid to get close. She was afraid that Achika would leave her alone again. 

"Aishiteru Achi-chan," Yuri muttered as she hugged the girl even closer. 

Achika blushed. Why was Yuri reacting this way? She was usually so happy and perky and ready to beat the crap out of someone. She seemed... Different.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Achika asked looking deep into Yuri's red eyes. 

Yuri stared back with a ghost of a smile, "No. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it."

"Aishiteru Yuri-chan," Achika mumbled, hugging the girl she loved. She was concerned over the pixie's sudden change. What was so wrong?

A/N: I hope this makes up for now! I'll get the next chap up as soon as possible! (Hope I don't get grounded again) Review!


	22. He's back!

Dosclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA! I spelled it wrong!

A/N: I got the next chappie! YAY! Chap 22 is up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Chapter 22: He's back!**_

Achika and Yuri reappeared at the campsite, tense and guilt-ridden. Everyone was asleep. Thank the gods.

The two girls, each half-naked, snuck passed Genki and company to the river. Before the girls could make it to the safety of the shadows, Genki woke up to see Achika's naked-ness as she flew into the shadows.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Genki screamed as he got up and started to run around in circles. The distraction proved fruitful, because the two lovers got away from the campsite without any further sightings. Everyone was too busy trying to get Genki to shut up. 

"We are never doing that again!" Achika yelled at Yuri as she laughed insanely. The pixie continued to laugh as Achika glared at her. 

"It's not my fault we wandered pass the campsite while we were making out with each other and we forgot our shirts by the riverbank. It was your idea to do this in the first place!"

"It was not my idea to hang out by the river's edge!"

"It _was_ your idea to go skin-dip," Yuri said slyly as she found Achika's shirt. Achika's face burned, as she snatched her shirt away from Yuri. Yuri began to laugh even harder, even after she got hit in the face with her own shirt. 

"Ah, you love me anyway," Yuri joked as she got her shirt on. She kissed Achika slowly. As they broke off from their kiss, Achika began to giggle.

"What is it little Achi-chan?" Yuri asked, as she made sure she had all of her clothing.

"You taste like chocolate covered hot tamales," Achika replied. Yuri looked at her in complete confusion.

"What?"

"They're a foreign food in my world. They're not usually covered in chocolate though. It's just the way I ate them," she said scratching the back of her neck. 

Yuri giggled. Achika was such a cutie! 

"How do I taste like tamales?" Yuri asked. Achika immediately understood what she meant and blushed. Yuri laughed even harder as she looked towards the other side of the river. The laughter died in her throat. A worm was coming up the other side of the riverbank. She could see a gray-haired kid and there were two other shapes upon the worm's back. It crossed the river by digging underneath. 

"Get behind me Achika," Yuri growled as she stood in front of the human girl. Achika stared at Yuri in surprise. Her happy demeanor took a turn for the worse.

Yuri glared at Alan as he had Worm stop in front of them. He looked so much like him. He looked exactly like him.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked Alan as he jumped down in of her. He sniffed the air as though Yuri's scent was disgusting. 

"My name's Alan. I was wondering if-"

"Is that you Yuri?" a familiar voice asked as one of the shapes jumped down. 

"Tiger," she said his name more as a sigh of relief then anything else. 

"Yuri, I have Red," he said slowly. Suddenly, Achika glomped him and they went flying into Worm. Tiger smiled at the little human. She was like her brother. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Achika shouted. Tiger wrapped a fore-leg around her. 

"You should thank me. It took me forever just to get him. Let alone get him here," Tiger said as she reminded him of his first love. He didn't know why, but she did. 

"Hey, hey. Don't get so lovey dovey with my girl," Yuri muttered as she pulled Achika back into a hug. Tiger laughed.

"Anyway, I must take Alan to see Genki and Holly. Achika," Tiger paused, "I know you know what to do about Red. I'm leaving him to you."

Achika smiled, "Don't worry. You left him in good care."

"Yuri," Tiger said suddenly, "I need to speak with you in private."

"Okay," Yuri said as Tiger led her, Alan, and Worm away. They left Red with Achika. Achika was running her hands through his fur. It was coarse and spiky. Before it had been soft and silky. His transformation had changed him so much. 

Red's muzzle was curled into a horrid snarl. It still had dried bits of blood from when he attacked her. Drool was coming out of his mouth as was froth. He looked demonic, and unlike himself. 

"Red, my dear first and only true friend. I miss you so much....." Achika said slowly as tears filled her eyes, "Come back to me. Come back to me please?"

Her tears fell from her eyes and onto Red's delicate fur. His chest began to glow as the scar on his back dwindled in size. Soon, the scar was gone, and a jewel of a great light blue hue was resting in Achika's hand. She stared at it in fascinated horror. They were searching for this? She was risking Genki's life, her own life, Red's life, and.... And even Yuri's. For this? FOR THIS?!

It was insane. It was wrong. It was maddening. It..... It was what made the difference between the bad guys and the good guys. The bad guys only thought of themselves, while the good guys thought of everyone else. Good guys weren't selfish. Goddamn it.

"Achika?" Red groggily asked.

"Red!" Achika shouted as she hugged him close. He looked at her, half-surprised and half-awake. 

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being attacked by those monsters. And why do you reek of blood?"

Achika looked at him with surprise, "You don't remember anything?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked, innocence resonating from him. 

"My friend," she said hugging him close, "one day ago I nearly lost my life. I nearly lost it because a very strong monster attacked me. Do you know who it was?"

Red shook his head, hoping his guess wasn't right. 

"It was you. You nearly killed me."

The realization of what she had said hit Red like a Mack Truck. He nearly killed her. He nearly killed Achika. 

"Oh gods! You're not joking are you? Oh.... My dear.... I am so so so sorry. I... I don't remember... I don't remember any of it."

Achika hugged him closer and began to pet him. If she thought convincing the others Red wasn't bad was going to be hard, she didn't realize what her words had done to Red. It wasn't the others she was going to have to worry about, but Red himself. 

"Hey honey," Yuri said as she walked up to them. Achika glanced at her with sadness and despair. Yuri sat down next to the two friends and hugged them both. Even though Red had attacked her, Achika still loved him furiously. He still could not love her as much as Yuri did. 

Yuri let both of them go. She stood up slowly and stretched a bit, "Hey, I need to do Tiger a favor. You want to come with me?"

"I'm coming with you Yuri," Red said getting up. Achika immediately got up as well. 

"I'm coming with both of you," Achika said sternly. Yuri patted Achika's head. 

"You're so cute. My little one of course you can come," Yuri said winking. Achika blushed horribly, and giggled a little as Red looked at them with confusion. When had these two gotten so close? 

"Where are we going? And what are we doing?" Achika said, as she stretched. Red shook himself and realized that she asked the one question he was wondering himself. 

"We're taking a little journey off into no man's land!" Yuri yelled dramatically. Achika sweat-dropped as Red looked at Yuri like she was crazy.

"Come on guys," she said laughing nervously, "Lighten up! I'm trying to get ya to laugh."

"You're not really helping hon," Achika said glomping Yuri. Yuri patted her head and then extended her wings. 

"Are you going to cling to me the whole way, or do you want a ride?" 

Achika smiled and relaxed into her arms, "Whatever. I don't really care."

"Well, you're fat. So, get on my back!" Yuri said turning around in the girl's arms. Achika smacked Yuri upside the head before she jumped onto her back. 

"You coming with?" Yuri asked Red as her wings began to flutter. Red nodded silently as Yuri flew ahead. He ran after the two girls. He knew what they were going after immediately. He knew because he could tell the jewel had left him. He knew that Tiger's was missing as well. How? He wasn't sure himself. For some strange reason he had a connect with the jewels, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Yuri soared through the sky, happy. It felt like it was just her and Achika. That feeling was one of the best in the world. The girl rested her head on Yuri's back. Achika's arms were wrapped around her neck. Her legs were loose around the pixie's waist. They both could feel warmth from each other, and it was good. Achika was completely relaxed against her. Yuri was the happiest she had ever been. In her old life, she had been hated, even feared. Now, she was loved. It was worth it. Feeling the pain of death. Just for a couple of days of love. 

"Something wrong dearie?" Achika asked, shifted to look at Yuri's face.

Yuri turned back and looked at her innocent face. She had beautiful clear eyes. 

She flashed a fake smile, "Nothing hon. Just thinking too much."

Worry crossed over Achika's face as she kissed Yuri's cheek shyly. Yuri showed her a true smile before she went back to scanning the ground for the waterfall Tiger had told her of. 

"Yuri!" Red shouted upwards. Yuri glided closer to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"I can feel it!" he replied.

"Feel what?" Achika asked, looking over Yuri's slender shoulder. 

"The jewel! It's moving! Someone found the jewel!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ooooooo!What's going on? Who found the jewel? Is someone else collecting the jewels? I'm going to let you suffer for a while! Review!


End file.
